All My Heart
by AM-NYM
Summary: Jay yang tak bisa menahan emosinya tertangkap basah oleh sunbae yang baru saja dilihatnya. Selain itu MiKaram lagi-lagi hanya jalan ditempat. MiKaram Couple. CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Maaf baru update setelah sekian lama ditinggalkan.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : All My Heart

Chapter : 1/?

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Mikaram. Slight : KaJay (Karam x Jay), HyunJoon (Hyunmin x Injoon), EunHae

Cast : D-NA, Shinee, Super Junior

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Descleimer : Author cuma minjem nama doang. Mereka adalah milik Management mereka, keluarga mereka, diri mereka sendiri dan yang pastinya Tuhan YME

Summary : Tanpa disadari, Mika dan Karam saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Apakah mereka akan menyadari perasaan mereka? MiKaram Couple. D-NA Couple. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...

Cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya. Selain itu fic ini pun masih bisa di jamin ke OOC-annya 100% karena saya baru saja jatuh cinta pada grup dan couple ini. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan Typo, bahasa, EYD dan sebagainya. Saya akan menerima segala jenis kritik dan komentar. bahkan jika ada yang berniat membantu saya juga akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Chapter 1

**(Mika POV)**

"Suhoon-ah, tugasnya sudah harus dikumpulkan."

Seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menatap namja tampan yang sedang menunggu tugasku.

"Mianhae Jinki-ah... Ini tugasku." jawabku sambil memberikan tugas latihan yang tadi diberikan oleh Siwon Songsaenim.

Namja tadi bernama Lee Jinki, dia orang ramah tapi entah kenapa setiap ia membuat lelucon selalu garing. Dia merupakan sasaran utama di kelas ini jika penyakit usilku sedang kambuh ditengah-tengah pelajaran.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Lee Suhoon, tapi beberapa orang memanggilku Mika. Sebenarnya Mika adalah nama panggungku. Heran kenapa aku memiliki nama panggung? Itu semua karena aku adalah salah satu member BoyBand sekolah yang bernama Dae Guk Nam Ah. Yah... Meskipun labelnya adalah Boyband sekolah, entah kenapa kami lebih sering manggung sebagai Boyband diluar sekolah, sementara disekolah kami hanya menjadi grup Dance biasa.

Namja bernama Lee Jinki tadi juga merupakan anggota BoyBand sekolah, bedanya BoyBand nya Onew, itu nama panggungnya, adalah BoyBand yang berisikan siswa-siswa gabungan dari sekolah-sekolah yang ada di wilayah ini. Nama BoyBand mereka adalah Shinee. Karena alasan itu, Onew tidak tinggal di asrama sekolah, melainkan di asrama milik management mereka. Jangan heran kalau mereka sudah masuk agensi tertentu, meskipun berlabel BoyBand gabungan sekolah, karir mereka bahkan sudah melejit sampai keluar negeri. Membuatku iri saja.

Baiklah sekian dulu perkenalan antara aku dan namja yang bernama Onew tadi. Sekarang kembali lagi pada kegiatanku. Kegiatanku saat ini adalah mendengarkan I-pod sambil mengambil beberapa gambar dan video melalui ponsel. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak menggunakan kamera atau handycam, itu semua karena aku tidak mau repot-repot membawa banyak barang elektronik ke sekolah. Itu hanya akan menambah berat tasku saja.

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku terpaku pada orang yang baru saja tertangkap oleh lensa kamera Handphone-ku. Orang yang juga merupakan member D-NA. Park Hyuncheol, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Karam. Jujur saja, aku iri pada ketampanannya. Ia tampan sekaligus manis dalam sekali lihat. Dengan lipatan matanya yang cukup besar, pipi yang chubby dan mulus, mata coklat gelap yang tajam, rambut hitam kecoklatan dengan poni yang nyaris menutupi mata indahnya. Semua itu membuatku iri.

Memang sih dia dan beberapa orang lainnya sering memuji mataku yang katanya memiliki pandangan tajam dan berwarna biru tua. Hei! Jangan sangka kalau aku memakai softlens. Ini warna asli mataku. Yah... kadang aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa memiliki warna mata yang tidak lazim dimiliki oleh orang asia sepertiku. Mungkin nenek moyangku dulu merupakan orang eropa dengan iris mata berwarna biru. Hehehe...

Oke! Lupakan masalah warna mataku. Sekarang kembali lagi ke orang yang bernama Karam tadi. Selain aku iri pada wajahnya yang tampan dan manis itu, aku juga mengagumi kepiawaiannya dalam hal menari. Aku memang suka menari dan cukup jago, tapi dia lebih jago lagi. Seperti saat ini misalnya, ia sedang menari di koridor depan kelasku yang kebetulan cukup luas dengan disaksikan oleh beberapa siswa lain yang kutebak adalah siswa dari kelasnya sendiri dan juga dari kelas lain. Maklum, saat ini sedang istirahat siang. Dengan bantuan beatbox dari Injoon, ia bisa menghibur orang lain dengan tariannya bersama Jay. Dia benar-benar membuatku iri.

Karena ini tak akan menyenangkan jika hanya di foto, kuputuskan merubah format kamera foto menjadi kamera video dan mulai merekam aksinya bersama Jay. Mereka berdua benar-benar kompak. Aku tak pernah bosan melihat mereka menari meskipun setiap hari direcoki oleh tarian mereka. Mulai dari yang serius sampai yang hanya bermain-main sambil bersenang-senang seperti saat ini. satu lagi yang lupa aku katakan, Injoon dan Jay juga merupakan member D-NA. Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi, tapi sampai saat ini masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Sibuk dengan hobimu, Mika hyung?" tanya seseorang mengagetkanku. Dengan tetap memfokuskan lensa kamera pada dua orang yang sedang menari didepan sana, aku menatap orang yang telah menyapaku. Panjang umur, baru saja ingin aku kenalkan. Orang yang menyapaku ini adalah member D-NA terakhir sekaligus sahabatku sejak kecil, namanya Woo Hyunmin.

"Oh, hai Hyunmin." balasku sekenanya. Hyunmin mengambil kursi yang ada didekatku dan duduk disebelahku.

"Sudah berapa giga yang kau habiskan untuk hasil foto dan videomu hyung?" tanyanya sambil memandangi tiga orang yang menjadi bintang di koridor depan yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Entahlah... seingatku memory laptopku sudah terisi nyaris setengahnya." jawabku.

"Ku tebak, kau pasti tidak mau memindahkannya ke Hardisk eksternal?" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak dipindahkan saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada beberapa alasan," jawabku. "dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu" sambungku begitu ia akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi.

"Kau ini tidak seru hyung! Pada sahabatmu sendiri kau pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala" ujarnya kesal.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat wajah tampannya yang kesal. Aku mengacak rambutnya gemas dengan tanganku yang kosong, sementara Hyunmin tampak semakin kesal dengan tindakanku ini. Yah... dia memang paling tidak suka rambutnya diacak-acak. Tapi kalau untukku pengecualian, karena jika ia menolak, aku akan semakin sengaja bahkan memaksa untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Aku kembali mengamati layar ponselku yang menampakkan hal-hal yang ditangkap oleh kamera. Aku dapat melihat Karam, Injoon dan Jay sedang melambai kearah kami. Setelah menekan tombol stop, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada mereka dan balas melambai. Melihat Hyunmin yang masih manyun, aku menyikutnya agar membalas lambaian tiga orang dongsaengku itu yang diturutinya dengan berat hati.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, untuk beberapa saat aku merasa pandangan Karam tidak ceria seperti tadi. Ada perasaan sakit dan kecewa yang tertangkap olehku. Entah karena apa aku pun tak tahu. Karena pada detik berikutnya, pandangannya kembali ceria. Ia merangkul Jay yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan Injoon.

Sekali lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya perasaan itu datang lagi. Rasa sesak yang mendadak menyerang rongga paru-paruku, serangan jantung mendadak yang membuat detak jantungku berpacu bekali-kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya dan yang terakhir, rasa sakit di jantungku yang seolah-olah ada sebuah jarum yang baru saja mengirisnya dan menusuknya.

Ya tuhan... Apa yang terjadi padaku?

**(Author POV)**

Menyadari Mika yang kembali terdiam ditempatnya, Hyunmin memandang sosok sahabatnya tersebut. Ia heran saat melihat pandangan Mika yang mendadak berubah. Tentu ia tahu pandangan Mika sekarang berarti apa, karena ia sendiri juga sering mendapati pandangan yang serupa jika berhadapan dengan cermin dan juga seseorang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang beruntung tersebut.

"Mika hyung, wae yo?" tanya Karam membuat dua orang yang tadi berada di dunia mereka masing-masing kembali tersadar.

Mika menatap Karam kaget lalu tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawabnya.

"Kau terlihat jelek kalau sedang melamun hyung." ujar Karam dengan kekurangajarannya dan seringai jahilnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kau pun terlihat aneh dengan seringaianmu itu." balas Mika sambil tersenyum manis.

Karam langsung manyun mendengar balasan sang Leader. "Kau menyebalkan hyung." ujarnya yang langsung disambut kekehan oleh Mika, Jay dan Injoon. Sementara Hyunmin, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dengan beberapa pemikiran yang baru saja menyangkut di sel-sel otaknya.

"Hyung, hari ini kita ada latihan?" tanya Jay yang karena terpisah kelas sendiri kadang jadi suka ketinggalan berita.

Mika mengangguk. "Iya, setelah pulang sekolah, Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung menunggu kita di tempat latihan." Jawabnya. Ia memandang Karam yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. "Kau tidak memberitahu padanya Karam?" tanyanya lagi.

Yang ditanya hanya kaget kemudian nyengir kuda memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi."Aku lupa hyung." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Mika menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Karam. "Aissh... kau ini masih muda tapi sudah pikun. Ya sudahlah, kalau ada berita nanti aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padamu Jay-ah"

(skip time)

Latihan sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang meninggalkan ruang latihan, termasuk kedua pelatih dance mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka bersama lima orang dongsaeng sekaligus murid mereka.

Kedua orang ini memang sedikit aneh, jika kebanyakan pelatih dance lebih banyak memperhatikan gerakan orang-orang yang dilatihnya, mereka berdua justru akan ikut menari juga sehingga mereka semua menghabiskan energi yang sama. Selain itu, kalau biasanya para murid lah yang suka menari tidak jelas, kalau disini justru merekalah yang memulai hal tersebut yang akhirnya akan diikuti oleh lima orang lainnya. Meskipun begitu, mereka adalah pelatih sekaligus guru yang disenangi oleh para murid-muridnya karena kepribadian mereka yang menyenangkan. Eunhyuk sebagai guru olah raga, sementara Donghae adalah guru biologi.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Yesung hyung bilang latihan kalian besok akan diganti dengan lusa di jam yang sama. Tidak ada yang keberatan kan?"ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba di tengah masa pemulihan tenaga mereka.

"Hee? Kenapa diundur hyung?" tanya Hyunmin.

"Kalau tidak salah dia bilang besok dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, aku juga lupa dia bilang ke mana. Kau ingat tidak Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Sementara yang ditanya sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Ya! Ikan Cucut! Kau dengar aku tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kesal karena tidak didengarkan.

"Ah, kau bilang apa Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae dengan polosnya dan langsung dihadiahkan lemparan handuk oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku benci kau! Dasar ikan!" ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan enam orang yang cengo melihatnya.

"Aissh... anak itu... benar-benar deh." Gerutu Donghae yang sadar dari kecengoannya. "Yesung hyung bilang dia harus menemui pelatih vokal kami di kantor agensi, makanya latihannya di undur. Oke?" ujarnya pada lima member D-NA tersebut sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mereka.

"Ya! Hyukkie! Tunggu dulu!" serunya sambil berlari menyusul Eunhyuk.

Lima orang yang ditinggalkan masih cengo tak berdaya. Mereka antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti melihat situasi yang baru saja mereka lalui. Tiba-tiba saja, Karam bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Injoon heran.

"Toilet." jawab Karam pendek.

Namun baru saja ia berbelok, matanya membulat tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya.

**(Karam POV)**

Hei! Bilang kalau yang kulihat ini bohong!

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Biar kujelaskan, Eunhyuk hyung menyandar pada dinding koridor dengan tangan kiri Donghae hyung yang mengurungnya sementara tangan kanannya berada di wajah Eunhyuk hyung. Selain itu tangan Eunhyuk hyung memeluk leher Donghae hyung dan... oke, aku agak susah mengatakannya. Yang pasti istilah kasarnya, mereka kini tengah berciuman.

Astaga! Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Yah... Aku memang merasa hubungan mereka tidak seperti hubungan sahabat biasanya. Mereka terlalu dekat sebagai sahabat, bahkan cendrung bersifat posesif satu sama lain. Tapi tak kusangka mereka memiliki hubungan seperti itu dalam dunia nyata. Aku pikir hanya untuk fanservice dan dalam dunia fanfiction saja. Sebaiknya sebelum mereka sadar akan keberadaanku disini, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau menganggu privasi mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah hubungan sesama jenis, sebenarnya di sekolah ini sudah tak asing lagi. Mengingat sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus putra yang mengharuskan semua siswanya untuk tinggal diasrama. Para guru pun juga begitu. Namun ada beberapa siswa dan guru yang tidak tinggal diasrama. Seperti Onew dan Jonghyun yang tinggal di asrama milik agensi mereka, lalu Siwon hyung, guru bahasa Inggris, Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung, kemudian Yesung hyung dan Sungmin hyung guru musik dan masih banyak lagi yang juga bernasib sama dengan Onew hyung dan Jonghyun. Aku memanggil mereka hyung karena katanya mereka masih terlalu muda untuk di panggil songsaenim. Tentu saja hal ini hanya berlaku di luar jam wajib sekolah.

Sebenarnya aku cukup heran dengan sekolah ini, sekolah tempat ku bersekolah ini, Dae Guk High School ini agak berbeda dengan sekolah lain. Sebagian dari guru dan siswanya merupakan anggota BoyBand yang cukup tersohor. Onew Hyung dan Jonghyun yang tergabung dalam grup Shinee, lalu ada Siwon hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, Yesung hyung dan entah berapa orang lagi yang merupakan member dari Boyband super Junior. Kadang aku berfikir, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa belajar dan mengajar dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Sudahlah! Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalaku semakin pusing saja.

Melihat hubungan Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung tadi membuatku berpikir tentang hubungan Mika hyung dan Hyunmin. Seingatku mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang entah kenapa selalu satu sekolah sejak SD hingga sekarang. Aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan hubungan mereka itu seperti kedua orang yang baru saja aku pergoki tadi.

_**Nyut**_

Eh!

Kenapa perasaan itu ada lagi?

Kugerakkan tanganku ke dada. Kenapa rasanya sakit? Seperti ada sebuah jarum yang tertancap dihatiku. Ini sudah untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku merasakannya. Yang aku tahu aku merasakannya setiap kali aku memikirkannya. Setiap kali aku memikirkan Mika hyung.

to be continued

Saya gak tau apa fic ini cukup menarik dan layak untuk dilanjutkan. Oleh karena itu saya sangat mengharapkan **Review** nya.

**Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aissh... Mereka itu benar-benar... Lihat tempat dikit kenapa sih?" gerutu seseorang kesal mengagetkan Karam yang masih terpaku dengan pemikirannya.

"Heh?" ujar Karam terkaget-kaget. "Jonghyun ada apa?" tanyanya pada sang pelaku penggerutuan yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Ah Karam? Kau disini?" tanya Jonghyun tak kalah kaget.

Karam mengangguk "Hm.. Kenapa kau menggurutu begitu?" tanyanya.

Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dua orang bodoh yang sedang berbuat mesum di koridor." jawabnya ogah-ogahan sambil menunjuk arah belakang. "Lebih baik kau jangan lihat. Mereka itu dikenal dengan julukan 'Pasangan Bodoh nan Mesum.'" tambahnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Karam yang masih shock –lagi-.

Tittle : All My Heart

Chapter : 2/?

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : MiKaram. Slight : KaJay (Karam x Jay), HyunJoon (Hyunmin x Injoon)

Cast : D-NA, Shinee, Super Junior

Genre : Friendship, Romance (dijamin OOC 100%)

Descleimer : Author cuma minjem nama doang. Mereka adalah milik Management mereka, keluarga mereka, diri mereka sendiri dan yang pastinya Tuhan YME

Summary : Mika yang sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Karam tak berniat untuk menyatakannya. "Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang berubah. Apa itu salah?" MiKaram Couple. D-NA Couple. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...

**Cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya. Selain itu fic ini pun masih bisa di jamin ke OOC-annya 100% karena saya baru saja jatuh cinta pada grup dan couple ini. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan Typo, bahasa, EYD dan sebagainya. **

**Chapter 2**

"HEEE? BENARKAH?" teriakan nyaring itu terdengar dari salah satu kamar asrama.

Jay yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya tak sengaja memecahkan gelas sang pemilik kamar karena teriakan Injoon yang nyaris membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan hyung?" tanya Injoon tak percaya dan tak mempedulikan gelas yang pecah karena teriakannya.

Karam mengangguk pasti. "Ne... Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Belum lagi Jonghyun tadi mengatakan kalau Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung dijuluki 'pasangan bodoh nan mesum'." Jelasnya.

Mikan dan Hyunmin saling menatap. Bukannya mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Karam, hanya saja menurut mereka kedua orang yang sedang berpikir ini terlalu polos atau bahkan mungkin tak peduli pada lingkungan sehingga tidak tahu tentang hubungan dua orang yang menjadi guru sekaligus pelatih dance mereka itu.

"Kalian saja yang tidak sadar. Mereka kan sudah lama menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu. Aku yang baru tingkat pertama saja tahu." ujar Jay, sang Maknae, tiba-tiba. Keempat orang lainnya memandangnya kaget.

"Ka... Kau tahu?" tanya Karam dan Injoon bersamaan.

Jey mengangguk. "Ne, kalian saja yang tidak peka sampai-sampai hubungan mereka yang sejelas itu saja kalian tidak sadar. Donghae hyung kan paling tidak suka jika ada yang memanggil Eunhyuk hyung dengan sebutan Hyukkie." jelasnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung juga tidak suka melihat orang lain dekat-dekat dengan Donghae hyung." tambah Mika.

"Yap! Selain itu mereka selalu saling merangkul atau berpengangan tangan jika sedang bersama." tambah Hyunmin.

Karam memandang ketiga orang lainnya tak percaya. Terlebih-lebih pada Jay yang mereka anggap masih amat sangat polos.

"Kukira... Kukira kau ini masih polos Jay, tapi..." Karam tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saking shocknya mendapati sang maknae yang menurutnya sudah tidak innocent lagi.

"Ini bukan masalah polos atau tidak hyung, hanya saja itu kenyataan yang sudah amat sangat terlihat. Kurasa satu sekolah sudah tahu, kecuali kalian berdua..." jelas Jay santai. Ingat akan gelas yang tak sengaja dipecahkannya, ia pun mulai membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut.

Melihat itu, Mika yang merupakan sang pemilik kamar langsung membantu sang maknae.

"Hati-hati! Jangan sampai tanganmu terlu..."

"Ouch!" teriak jay, tangannya terluka terkena pecahan gelas.

"...ka..." Mika menghela nafas panjang. "Baru saja ku ingatkan..." gerutunya lalu mengambil tisu untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar.

"Hyung telat, aku sudah keburu luka duluan." sahut Jay nyegir lalu menjilat lukanya yang belum sempat dibalut Mika.

"Diam Jay! Dan jangan jilat lukanya! Sini biar kubersihkan. Dasar bocah." ujar Mika panik lalu menarik Jay menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam tanpa menyadari tatapan sedih dari seseorang.

**(Karam POV)**

Aku menatap punggung Mika hyung dan Jay yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Lagi, perasaan itu datang lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, perasaan itu sama dengan saat aku melihat Mika hyung sedang bersama Hyunmin.

"Kau kenapa Karam?" tanya Hyunmin mengagetkanku.

Aku menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya heran saja kapan gelas ini pecahnya?" jawabku sambil membereskan pecahan gelas yang sempat terabaikan.

"Benarkah?"

Aku memandang Hyunmin heran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'benarkah'?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau tak terlihat sedang memikirkan gelas ini hyung, tapi memikirkan orang yang ada didalam sana" jawab Injoon mengagetkanku.

Aku memandang dua orang yang ada didepanku tak mengerti. Apakah semudah itu aku dibaca? Bahkan saat mereka berdua sedang tidak melihatku?

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati Jay. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi." Suara Mika hyung tertangkap olehku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ne hyung... Aku janji." sahut Jay dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

"Kenapa membersihkan luka kecil saja lama sekali hyung? Nyaris lima menit." tanya Hyunmin.

"Bocah ini seenaknya saja mengintrogasiku." jawab Mika hyung. Terlihat kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Ayolah hyung... Kau akui saja maka aku akan senang. Masa tinggal jawab dua huruf saja kau harus berpikir dulu... Aku tadi sudah menjelaskannya bukan, hyung ganteng?" goda Jay sambil menyikut lembut Mika hyung yang sudah memerah.

"Diam Jay! Jangan menggodaku!" jawab Mika hyung ketus.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka. Tidak hanya Jay yang menggodanya, bahkan Hyunmin dan Injoon pun ikut-ikutan.

Sakit. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Tapi kenapa? Aku tak mengerti.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya meremas pergelangan tanganku. Berharap rasa sakit itu akan segera hilang.

**(Author POV)**

Karam membolak-balik halaman buku dengan tidak semangat. Entah kenapa rasanya ia tak begitu bernafsu untuk mengerjakan PR fisika nya, padahal itu harus dikumpulkan besok. Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya dengan Jay seminggu yang lalu.

_(flashback)_

"Jay sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menggoda Mika hyung tadi?" tanya Karam saat Jay sedang membaca majalah olahraga kesukaannya.

Jay memandang Karam sejenak kemudian senyum usil muncul diwajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Kau cemburu ya?" godanya.

Dengan tidak elitnya, Karam pun jatuh dari kursi karena kaget. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Ce... Cemburu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" tanyanya tergagap.

Jay terkekeh pelan pelan melihat tingkah Roommate nya ini. "Aku hanya bertanya hyung, tidak usah malu begitu..." ujarnya santai.

"A... Aku tidak malu ataupun cemburu!" tegas Karam.

"Arasso, arasso..."

Suasana kembali hening. Karam mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena pertanyaan Jay tadi. Sementara Jay, dia sedang asyik menikmati reaksi hyungnya ini.

"Hyung benar-benar penasaran ya?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi dari pandangan Karam yang penuh ingin tahu, Jay pun tahu kalau ia harus menjelaskan hal ini pada hyung nya ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat isi kardus yang ada dibawah meja Mika hyung tadi. Dan Kau tau isinya hyung? Isinya adalah kumpulan buku yang berisikan lagu dan puisi ciptaannya. Sayangnya Mika hyung berdalih kalau itu adalah hasil kerja Hyunmin hyung." Jelas Jay.

"Begitu ya... Aku jadi ingin dengar lagunya." ujar Karam semangat.

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang hyung." larang Jay tiba-tiba.

Karam memandang jay tak mengerti. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena dia bilang suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan memperdengarkannya pada kita. Jadi kita tunggu saja. Begitu katanya." jawab Jay.

Karam mengangguk, tapi ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kalau memang hanya karena itu, kenapa Hyunmin dan Injoon juga ikut menggoda Mika hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

Jay terbelalak kaget. Ia lupa kalau hyung nya yang satu ini memiliki ingatan yang kuat. Untuk beberapa saat ia berpikir.

"Mungkin mereka hanya ikut-ikutan saja hyung, hyung tahu kan kalau sifat Injoon hyung memang seperti itu. Kalau Hyunmin hyung mungkin dia bisa menebaknya." jawab Jay akhirnya lalu kembali menekuni majalah olahraganya.

Sementara Karam hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

_(flashback end)_

'Benarkah hanya gara-gara itu? Tapi kenapa perasaanku mengatakan hal lain. Aku merasa ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku.' batin Karam.

Mika memandang ke halaman dari atap gedung kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar pembatas. Pikirannya masih melayang pada apa yang telah dikatakan oleh sang maknae, Jay, saat ia membersihkan luka pemuda itu.

_(Flashback)_

"Mika hyung selalu melihat Karam hyung ya." ujar Jay saat Mika membersihkan luka di jarinya.

Mika memandang Jay heran. Secara otomatis tangannya pun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jay tersenyum. "Setiap kali kita berkumpul, hyung selalu melihat Karam hyung. Benarkan?" tanyanya.

Mika hanya menatap Jay sesaat kemudian kemudian kembali memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Jay.

"Kalau aku memang hanya melihat Karam, aku tak akan disini untuk menolongmu dan merawat lukamu sekarang." jawabnya tenang.

Jay terkekeh kecil. "Kau tahu tidak hyung bagaimana sikapmu kalau sedang bebohong?" tanyanya. Mika menatapnya tajam. "Kau selalu berubah menjadi dingin dan mengerjakan sesuatu untuk menutupi jantungmu yang sudah berdetak tak karuan."

DEG!

Kegiatan Mika benar-benar berhenti, ia hanya menatap kosong pada jari tangan Jay yang balutannya masih belum selesai. Tak ia pungkiri, yang dikatakan Jay memang benar. Tanpa sadar ia selalu bersikap dingin dan mengerjakan sesuatu jika tengah berbohong atau untuk menutupi jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Yah... Kau benar..." lirihnya kemudian menyelesaikan balutannya.

Jay tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban sang leader. "Kalau begitu benarkan kalau hyung menyukai Karam hyung?" godanya.

Mika memandang Jay tajam kemudian menghempaskan tangan sang maknae.

"Ouch! Sakit hyung! Kau ini kasar sekali!" gerutu Jay.

"Diamlah atau akan kupatahkan jarimu!" ujar Mika dingin.

"Aissh... Kau ini disuruh mengaku saja tidak mau... Kalau begitu akan kukatakan pada Karam hyung kalau hyung menyukainya." ujar Jay pura-pura kesal kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Melangkah selangkah lagi kau akan kuhantui seumur hidupmu." Mika mendadak menahannya sambil melemparkan deathglare terbaik miliknya yang cukup membuat Jay merinding.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja hyung?" tanyanya begitu ia merasakan Mika sudah tidak melemparkan deathglarenya.

Mika tak menjawab, ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi yang kemudian diikuti oleh sang Maknae.

_(flashback end)_

"Kenapa aku tak ingin mengatakannya? Karena aku tak ingin mengubah semua ini" ujarnya lirih kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangannya. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat foto yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak berniat memberitahukan padanya?" suara rendah itu mengangetkannya.

Mika menatap orang yang sudah mengagetkannya. "Kau mengagetkanku Hyunmin." ujarnya begitu ia sudah menguasai kekagetannya.

Hyunmin hanya memandang Mika tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sahabatnya ini. "Kau benar-benar tak berniat untuk memberitahukan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyanya lagi.

Mika memandang sahabatnya ini heran. Apa sebegitu mudahkah ia dibaca, bahkan Jay yang mengaku masih polos itu pun bisa membaca perasaannya.

"Apa pertahananku terlalu lemah?" tanyanya lemah.

Hyunmin menatap Mika yang kini tengah menatap langit biru.

"Tidak, justru aku merasa pertahananmu cukup kuat sehingga aku harus menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah berhasil menarik hatimu." jawab Hyunmin.

"Itu sama saja dengan kau sudah lama mengetahui perasaanku, tapi kau hanya tidak mengetahui siapa orangnya." ujar namja yang mirip dengan Lee Sungmin Super Junior itu.

"Aku tak bilang begitu. Jujur setelah sekian lama aku memperhatikanmu, aku baru mengetahuinya sebulan yang lalu. Itu pun setelah aku merasakannya sendiri."

Mika menatap sahabatnya tak percaya. "Benarkah? Pada siapa?" tanyanya tertarik.

"Orang cerewet yang sangat usil dan tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk menjahili orang lain. Meskipun kau lebih parah kalau penyakit usilmu sedang kambuh." jawabnya Hyunmin tak jelas.

Mika tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian seringai muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menyukai roommate-mu. Dia memang orang yang menarik." komantarnya. "Kau akan menyatakannya?"

Hyunmin berpikir sejenak. "Ya, kalau waktunya sudah tiba." jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti kemudian melirik Mika yang kembali menatap foto seseorang di layar ponselnya. "Setidaknya aku bukan orang pengecut yang hanya bisa menyimpan perasaannya." tambahnya kemudian lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mika yang mematung.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang berubah. Apa itu salah?"

to be continued

**4ika-chiharu : **gomawo... ^^ ini dah lanjut lagi kok

**Sayu : **hahaha... gak apa-apa kok. Fanfic DGNA emang susah nyarinya. Kalau ketemu, itu pun bahasa inggris =,= Makasih udah review ^^

Akhir kata dari saya pada chapter ini

**Review please...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Injoon hyung, kau tau tentang mereka kan?" bisik Jay pada Injoon yang tengah memakan es krim coklatnya.

Injoon menatap pada dua orang yang tengah berbincang sambil sesekali melemparkan sindiran atau cacian.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku ini bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu." Jawab Injoon dan kembali meneruskan memakan es krimnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" ujarnya senang. "Hyunmin hyung, bagaimana?" bisiknya pada Hyunmin yang masih sibuk dengan i-podnya.

"Seperti dugaanmu. Dia tak akan mengatakan apapun." jawab Hyunmin pelan membuat senyum Jay makin terkembang.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya." ujar Jay girang kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

"Kita?" tanya Injoon pada Hyunmin yang hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat bahu oleh sang lead vocal tersebut.

.

.

Tittle : All My Heart

Chapter : 3/?

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Mikaram. Slight : KaJay (Karam x Jay), MiJay (Mika x Jay), HyunJoon (Hyunmin x Injoon)

Cast : D-NA

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Descleimer : Author cuma minjem nama doang. Mereka adalah milik Management mereka, keluarga mereka, diri mereka sendiri dan yang pastinya Tuhan YME

Summary : Jay yang paling muda dipertanyakan kepolosannya akibat pemikirannya. "...lebih baik tidak sadar dari pada berusaha menampikkan perasaan suci itu.". MiKaram Couple. Slight : HyunJoon. D-NA Couple. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...

.

.

**Cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya. Selain itu fic ini pun masih bisa di jamin ke OOC-annya 100% karena saya baru saja jatuh cinta pada grup dan couple ini. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan Typo, bahasa, EYD dan sebagainya. **

**.**

.

**Chapter 3**

**.  
><strong>

Hyunmin membaringkan tubuhnya da tempat tidur. Pikirannya melayang pada sang Maknae yang mengaku masih polos. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Jay itu pemikirannya lebih dewasa di bandingkan yang lainnya.

Injoon yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya menatap roommate-nya bingung.

"Ada apa hyung? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu." tanya Injoon menambah suara lain selain lagu yang diputar oleh Hyunmin di laptopnya.

"Aku hanya merasa Jay itu tidak sepolos yang kita pikirkan." jawab namja tampan tersebut.

Injoon menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Eh? Maksudmu hyung?"

Hyunmin mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang Injoon yang kini juga tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Dia itu... kalau dipikir-pikir paling mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kita di bandingkan Mika hyung. Bahkan pertahan Mika hyung yang kuat itu saja bisa ditembusnya dengan mudah." jelasnya. Injoon masih memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana pintarnya Mika hyung menyembunyikan perasaannya?" tanyanya pada roommate-nya tersebut. Injoon mengangguk. "Jay itu bisa dengan mudahnya 'membaca' Mika hyung yang aku saja harus memakan waktu lama untuk bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya."

Injoon manggut-manggut. "Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu." komentarnya. "Kalau saja dia tidak menyarankanku untuk memperhatikan kedua orang itu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi." tambahnya.

"Aku juga begitu, kalau saja ia tak menceritakan padaku apa yang telah dipikirkannya, mungkin akau masih tetap mencari siapa orang yang disukai oleh Mika hyung."

Injoon dan Hyunmin berpandangan kemudian tersenyum aneh.

"Jadi kesimpulannya..." Injoon menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kepolosannya patut dipertanyakan." ujar keduanya bersamaan yang diikuti oleh tawa paksa.

.

.

Mika melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju perpustakaan. Sekumpulan, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya setumpuk buku yang ada ditangannya pun dengan dengan setia menemani sekaligus menambah bebannya.

"Gara-gara keasyikan sendiri aku jadi lupa mengerjakan tugas dan belajar." gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Makanya jangan memikirkan 'dia' terus." ujar seseorang mengagetkannya sehingga buku-buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan dengan sangat suksesnya.

BRAK!

BRUK!

SREET!

"OUCH!"

Mika merunduk kemudian mengusap-usap kakinya yang nyeri karena terkena salah satu buku dengan ketebalan 7 cm yang terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia menatap sang tersangka yang kini tengah tertawa tanpa berniat membantunya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi hantu, Hyunmin?" tanya Mika sarkastik sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan karena ulah sahabatnya ini.

Hyunmin menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal serta bonus deathglare dari Mika.

"Aku ini masih hidup dan berwujud manusia Suhoon-ah, kenapa kau malah mengataiku hantu?" tanyanya santai dan pura-pura kesal.

Mika menatap Hyunmin bingung. "Kau sakit? Atau salah minum obat?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dahi Hyunmin tanpa menjawab dan mempedulikan tatapan kesal sahabatnya itu. "Apa Injoon yang membuat orang kaku sepertimu menjadi santai seperti ini?" tambahnya.

Hyunmin mengambil buku yang tadi mengenai kaki sahabatnya itu yang kebetulan ada ditumpukan paling atas.

PAK!

Buku tersebut berhasil melayang ke kepala Mika.

"AU! APPO HYUNMIN-AH!" teriak Mika dan kembali memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada namja yang ada didepannya ini.

Hyunmin menatap Mika dengan wajah innocent. "Maaf hyung, tanganku kepeleset." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Mika memutar matanya kesal. Ia tahu Hyunmin memang sengaja melakukannya, tapi sekarang ia tidak mood membalas ejekan sang sahabatnya tersayangnya ini. Akhirnya ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan yang sempat tertunda.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Hyunmin menyusul Mika.

"Perpustakaan. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang terabaikan." jawabnya singkat.

"Memangnya untuk kapan hyung?"

"Lusa."

"Diberikan guru?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu."

Hyunmin mematung sesaat kemudian kembali menyusul Mika. Ia cukup kaget dengan pengakuan sahabat sekaligus sunbae-nya ini. Sejak dulu Mika dikenal sebagai siswa teladan dan rajin yang selalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru secepat mungkin agar ia tidak kewalahan dan terburu-buru serta memiliki waktu luang untuk melakukan hobi fotografinya.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang? Siswa teladan selama 2 tahun sejak SMP ini kini sedang kewalahan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk. Dan yang leih mengejutkan lagi, tugas-tugas tersebut diberikan sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Ini benar-benar yang sangat mengejutkan. Mungkin jika Hyunmin adalah anggota klub mading sekolah. Besok akan ada berita "Siswa Teladan 2 Tahun Berturut-turut Lee Suhoon Kelas XII IPA 4 Dihukum Karena Tidak Mengumpulkan Tugasnya" di mading sekolah.

.

.

**(Karam POV)**

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Pikiranku tertuju pada setumpuk tugas yang sudah menumpuk sejak minggu lalu. Aissh... mengerjakan tugas setelah menumpuk begini benar-benar membuatku kacau. Dan sepertinya aku harus begadang hingga lusa karena setumpuk tugas yang tak pernah mau memberikan toleransi.

Ku ambil I-pod yang sedari tadi menganggur dari dalam tas. Setelah hansfree terpasang, aku pun kembali melanjutkan tugas-tugas ini.

Suasana perpustakaan sore ini cukup sepi hanya ada beberapa anak kelas XII yang sedang belajar untuk menabung demi ujian akhir tahun ini. Mungkin Mika hyung ada diantaranya, mengingat dia juga sudah menginjak tahun ketiganya di sekolah ini, tapi mungkin juga tidak karena setahuku dia bukan orang yang suka menunda belajar atau tugasnya. Jadi kemungkinan besar ia kini sedang menghibur diri di kamar atau pergi keluar mencari objek untuk hobi memotretnya.

Kembali ku fokuskan pikiranku pada setumpuk tugas yang ada dihadapanku. Sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari hansfree plus i-podnya, aku pun kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas penuh derita ini.

"Dari tadi kucari-cari, ternyata hyung ada disini." ujar seseorang mengagetkanku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat sesosok namja imut yang merupakan roommate-ku ini.

"Ada apa Jay?" tanyaku.

"Aniyo. Hyung sedang apa?" balasnya bertanya.

Aku menatap sekumpulan buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Ah ini... Aku sedang membuat tugas. Karena menunda-nunda terus, jadi menumpuk." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Jay memandang buku-bukuku dan mengambil salah satu kertas yang bertebaran diatas meja, kemudian ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di depanku. Dahinya mengkerut, bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau sulit, tanyakan pada Mika hyung saja hyung." ujarnya sambil meletakkan kembali kertas tugas yang tadi dibacanya.

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Tugas-tugasmu ini nampak sulit bagiku hyung, kalau aku jadi hyung aku akan meminta Mika hyung untuk mengajariku. Dia kan pintar." jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakannya. Namun dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapannya. Soal-soal ini tidak terlalu kumengerti, tapi kalau aku menyakan pada Mika hyung, nanti aku akan menggangunya. Tapi sebentar, biasanya jam segini dia kan ada di kamar. Nanti akan kutanyai kalau pikiranku sudah mentok.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal tertangkap oleh telingaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Aku terpaku melihat mata biru gelap itu memandang lurus padaku, seakan menghisapku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya.

"Silahkan saja hyung. Ini tempat umum." jawabku sambil sedikit membereskan kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Disini saja hyung." ujar Jay tiba-tiba saat Mika hyung meletakkan setumpuk buku yang dibawanya. Tunggu, setumpuk buku?

"Kenapa membawa buku sebanyak itu hyung?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar penasaran karena selama aku mengenalnya dan sekolah di sekolah ini, baru kali ini aku melihat Mika hyung membawa setumpuk buku dan tentu tasnya juga ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Aku mau menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Sudah terlalu menumpuk." Jawabnya kemudian mulai memilah-milah buku yang akan dipakainya.

"Hee? Tak biasanya hyung sampai mengerjakannya disini, biasanya selalu dikerjakan dikamar."

"Dia keasyikan melakukan sesuatu sampai-sampai tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sejak 2 minggu yang lalu." ujar seseorang.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Hyunmin yang sedang cemberut dengan Jay yang sedang tersenyum... geli?

"Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku pada Hyunmin.

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku datang bersama Mika hyung tadi." Jawabnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tak sadar."

"Tentu saja hyung tidak sadar, dari tadi kan hanya melihat Mika hyung saja... Ayo Hyunmin hyung, kita tinggalkan dua orang yang sedang berperang menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka. Dagh Karam hyung... Mika hyung..." ujar Jay berhasil membuatku memerah, kemudian menghilang bersama Hyunmin entah kemana.

Aku menoleh kearah Mika hyung. Ia telah memulai membuat tugas-tugasnya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil dengan Hansfree yang telah melekat di telinganya. Cepat sekali kerjanya. Kurasa ia tidak mendengarkan percakapan kami tadi.

.

.

**(Mika POV)**

Aku melirik Karam yang kembali sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Mata hazelnya bergerak-gerak membaca sebarisan huruf yang ada didalam buku.

Aku kembali memikirkan percakapan ketika juniorku tadi sesaat setelah aku datang. Kalau memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh Jay, boleh kah aku berharap ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Ada apa hyung? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyanya mengaburkan pikiranku.

Aku menatapnya lurus. Entah ini ilusi atau bukan, aku bisa melihat rona merah yang tipis di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." ujarku dan ia pun menurutinya.

Tak mau tenggelam lagi dalam pikiranku kemudian tertangkap basah oleh namja yang ada didepanku ini. Aku pun kembali menghanyutkan diri pada tugas-tugas yang ada dihadapanku dengan ditemani lagu yang mengalun, gesekan kertas dan goresan pena.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Hyunmin, Jay dan Injoon melihat Mika dan Karam yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan tugas mereka yang terabaikan.

"Sepertinya takkan berhasil." ujar Injoon tiba-tiba. "Mereka benar-benar berkosentrasi pada tugas-tugas mereka." tambahnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Mereka hanya memaksakan diri untuk tenggelam pada tugas-tugas itu." bantah Jay.

Hyunmin dan Injoon menatap Jay heran.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu? Lama-lama kami benar-benar meragukan kepolosanmu Jay." tanya Hyunmin yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Injoon.

Jay memandang kedua hyungnya ini sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Kuyakin Hyunmin hyung pasti tau kenapa. Karena sikap hyung dan Mika hyung tak jauh berbeda." jawab Jay santai.

Hyunmin memandang Jay tajam. "Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku Jay." ujarnya.

"Benar, itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan kami Jay." Injoon pun membeo perkataan Hyunmin.

Jay tersenyum pada kedua orang yang meminta penjelasan ini padanya. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika ada diposisi mereka?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Hyunmin dan Injoon terdiam. Bagaimana jika mereka ada diposisi Mika dan Karam sekarang?

"Aku akan mengganggunya." jawab Injoon.

"Kalau aku akan mengajaknya berbincang." jawab Hyunmin kemudian.

Jay menghela nafas kemudia memandang Hyunmin dan Injoon tajam.

"Yah... terserah kalian saja... tapi membohongi diri sendiri itu tidak baik lho hyung... lebih baik tidak sadar dari pada berusaha menampikkan perasaan suci itu." ujarnya serius kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang shock akan kata-katanya.

"Tak kusangka pemikirannya sudah sedewasa itu." ujar Injoon begitu ia berhasil mengusai rasa keterkejutannya.

Hyunmin tak menyahut. Ia hanya memandang Jay yang melenggang pergi sambil menguap lebar.

"Bukan menampikkan, tapi menunggu..." lirihnya.

Injoon yang samar-samar mendengar kata-kata Hyunmin menatap roommate-nya.

"Kau bilang apa hyung?" tanyanya.

Hyunmin tersentak. "Tidak... tidak ada."

to be continued

.

.

Maaf kalau chapter ini masih pendek seperti yang sebelumnya. Otak saya hanya bisa bekerja sampai sini setelah sekian hari berpikir. #plak

**Cho Seo Ryun : **Makasih ^^

**Sayu : **Berapa chapter ya? Aku juga gak tau, tapi rencananya gak akan lebih dari 10 chapter. Aku juga, bahasa inggrisnya masih kacau beliau... jadi rada males buat ngebaca #plak. Panggil Amnym aja ^^ hehehe

**Iid :** Ini gak termasuk lama kan? Maklum musti mutar otak dulu buat ngelanjutinnya #plak. Yap! 100 buat kamu ^^

**ika-chiharu : **Payah? *langsung mikir* Gitu-gitu Jay itu karakternya yang paling aneh dan gak jelas lho #ditendangJay. Mereka jadiannya mungkin masih agak lama. #plak

**Kim JaeNa :** Annyeong JaeNa ^^ Makasih ya... Karam emang mirip sama Jae, kalau Mika sama Sungmin. *menurutku sih...* diusahakan... ^^

Sebenarnya saya bermaksud untuk mengundang Jay untuk menjawab semua review, tapi karena sang Maknae lagi muter otak buat ngelanjutin rencana pencoblangan 2 couple, akhirnya ia pun menolak permintaan saya. *pundung di kamar Mika*

Akhir kata dari saya pada chapter ini

**Review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

Jay sedang mengerjakan tugas dikamarnya sambil ditemani laptop yang menyala guna mengakses internet untuk mencari bahan-bahan tambahan tugasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang mengajaknya chatting.

_**Jjw92 : Kau belum tidur? Tumben?**_

Jay menaikkan alisnya heran, mengapa sang penanya bertanya seperti itu.

_**JeonJH31 : Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Ada apa? Tumben mengajak bicara seperti ini?**_

_**Jjw92 : Roommate kesayanganmu sudah tidur?**_

_**JeonJH31 : Dia sedang belajar bersama di kamar Mika hyung atau Hyunmin hyung. Ada apa?**_

Kali ini balasannya datang sedikit agak lama.

_**Jjw92 : Kau masih membantu 'mereka'?**_

Jay mengernyitkan dahi membaca pertanyaan tersebut.

_**JeonJH31 : Itu bukan urusanmu! Berhentilah menanyai hal itu tiap hari padaku!**_

Balasnya kesal. Terlihat dari ketikannya yang berpotensi untuk membuat keyboard laptopnya cepat rusak.

_**Jjw92 : Aku tak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu, tapi setidaknya pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah memikirkan mereka. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau kibuli dengan sikapmu itu Jihwan...**_

Jay terpaku membaca balasan dari teman chat-nya tersebut. Namun ia tak mau membahas hal ini.

_**JeonJH31 : Aku tak mau membahas hal ini sekarang!**_

Balasnya kemudian mematikan akses internet dan melanjutkan tugasnya dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah ia dapatkan. Namun sesaat pikirannya masih terpaku pada kata-kata terakhir dari teman chat-nya tadi.

'_Mungkinkah aku bersikap egios demi dua orang yang kusayangi? Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia.'_

_._

._  
><em>

Tittle : All My Heart

Chapter : 4/?

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Mikaram. Slight : KaJay (Karam x Jay), MiJay (Mika x Jay), HyunJoon (Hyunmin x Injoon)

Cast : D-NA, Jinwoon 2AM

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Descleimer : Author cuma minjem nama doang. Mereka adalah milik Management mereka, keluarga mereka, diri mereka sendiri dan yang pastinya Tuhan YME

Summary : "...berhentilah memikirkan mereka. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri..." 'Mungkinkah aku bersikap egios demi dua orang yang kusayangi? Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia.' MiKaram Couple. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Slight : HyunJoon. D-NA Couple. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...

.

.

**Cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya. Selain itu fic ini pun masih bisa di jamin ke OOC-annya 100% karena saya baru saja jatuh cinta pada grup dan couple ini. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan Typo, bahasa, EYD dan sebagainya. **

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

**(Mika POV)**

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Karam dan Hyunmin baru saja kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Aku bersyukur tadi ada Hyunmin diantara kami. Kalau tidak mungkin aku akan kembali mendiamkan-'nya' seperti di perpustakaan tadi sore.

Jujur setelah aku menyadari perasaan ini. Aku harus menata perasaanku dulu agar tak terbaca olehnya. Aku takut jika ia mengetahui perasaanku, ia akan menjauhiku dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Meskipun di sekolah ini sudah banyak yang tak 'lurus' lagi, aku yakin kalau dia bukanlah salah satu dari 'kami'. Ya kami, karena aku juga termasuk salah satu dari 'mereka'.

Kalau sudah begini, aku berpikir lebih baik aku tak menyadari perasaan ini. Yah... Aku setuju dengan kata-kata Jay tadi sore yang tak sengaja aku dengan saat aku tengah mencari buku tambahan demi menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku yang kini masih tersisa sepertiganya. Aku tidak pernah menampikkan ataupun menolak perasaan itu. Aku mengakui bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada sesosok namja yang sejak lama kuperhatikan. Hanya saja aku tak ingin dia tahu tentang perasaanku yang sedikit keluar jalur ini. Aku hanya ingin tetap seperti ini.

Aku jadi berpikir. Meskipun aku yang paling tua diantara kami, tapi Jay pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa. Aku tak tahu apa saja yang telah ia lalui sebelum ia mengenal kami dan kehidupannya diluar sana. Tapi aku merasa ada yang ia sembunyikan dari kami semua dan aku tak tahu apa itu.

Tak hanya itu yang menggangu pikiranku. Hyunmin pun terlihat agak aneh. Sebagai sahabatnya aku tahu ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin tentang perkataan Jay tadi. Aku tahu, ia juga mengakui perasaan itu. Hanya saja ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan hatinya. Ya, dia tak sepertiku yang pengecut yang hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini seorang diri.

Aku yakin Jay pasti tahu kalau Hyunmin mengakui adanya rasa itu. Lalu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Untuk siapa? Apa mungkin untuk Injoon?

Aissh... Lee Suhoon... Kenapa kau mendadak jadi detektif kurang kerjaan begini? Padahal untuk dirimu dan cintamu saja kau belum melakukan apa-apa, tapi kau malah memikirkan tentang mereka semua.

Dari pada otakku pusing memikirkan hal-hal yang masih mengambang seperti itu, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tugas-tugasku. Atau kalau aku mempunyai otak yang bisa terbagi dengan sempurna, aku akan memikirkan Karam juga. Hehehehe...

Bagus Suhoon! Kau semakin membuktikan dirimu sudah semakin jauh keluar dari jalur.

Aargh! Park Hyuncheol... Kau benar-benar membuatku gila.

.

.

**(Karam POV)**

Aku terkejut saat mendapati Jay yang sudah tertidur di ranjangnya saat ia kembali sementara laptopnya masih menyala. Dengan hati-hati, aku membereskan buku-buku doangsaengku yang juga berantakan.

Dilihat dari posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman, aku yakin dia pasti kelelahan saat menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Memang, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang, dan hal itu akan membuat para guru akan bernafsu memberikan tugas sebanyak mungkin pada seluruh siswanya.

Tak ingin membangunkannya, aku pun mencoba mengambil laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Aku bermaksud untuk mematikan alat elektronik tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja mataku terpaku pada sebuah folder dengan nama yang cukup aneh.

'MKM X HYNJ?'

Itu nama yang cukup aneh bukan? Tak ada satu pun huruf vokal yang terletak di dalamnya.

Karena penasaran, aku pun membuka folder tersebut. Tapi gagal. Jay memberikan sandi pada folder ini. dan itu artinya isi dari folder tersebut adalah rahasia pribadinya. Meskipun aku penasaran dengan isinya, tapi aku juga tak mau mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Maka dengan berat hati aku pun akhirnya mematikan alat elektronik tersebut.

"Jay... Bangun... Badanmu bisa pegal-pegal kalau posisi tidurmu seperti itu..." ujarku mencoba membangunkannya.

"Nggh... Aku tidak apa-apa hyung... Tak perlu khawatirkan aku..." balasnya sedikit melantur.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jay... bangun... Kau akan kesakitan saat bangun kalau tidur tengkurap begitu..."

Entah karena mendengarkanku atau apa, ia pun berbalik dan tidur dengan nyamannya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menyelimutkannya agar tak masuk angin.

"Jaljayo Jihwan-ah..." ujarku lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Samar-samar aku mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti.

"_Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu lagi..."_

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Matahari sudah mendekati peraduannya, tapi lima pemuda masih enggan meninggalkan tempat mereka. Angin yang cukup kuat membelai tubuh mereka. Ya, cukup kuat karena kini kelimanya sedang berada di atap gedung.

Mika menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas. Mata birunya menatap langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan. Sementara empat orang lainnya sedang bercengkarama.

Karam yang melihat Mika yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang leader.

"Ada yang menarik diatas sana hyung?" tanyanya.

Mika tersentak. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karam.

Karam memposisikan dirinya di sebelah namja yang memiliki suara indah tersebut. tak mempedulikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hyung?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja.

Mika kembali menatap kearah langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menyukai warnanya." jawabnya.

Karam mengikuti arah pandang Mika. Warna yang dimunculkan langit sekarang memang indah. Ia mengakui hal itu. Warna biru tua yang diampit oleh gelapnya malam dan kemerahannya langit sore yang masih disinari oleh matahari membuatnya ingat pada seseorang. Ya... warna biru itu mengingatkannya pada mata milik namja yang ada disebelahnya ini.

"Menurutku warnanya mirip dengan warna matamu hyung. Indah."

Mika membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap Karam yang masih menatap langit. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Karam memuji matanya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya kali ini sangat amat berbeda.

Sesaat ia kembali tersentak. Logika kembali menguasainya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Tentu saja. Mataku ini kan memang indah." ujarnya dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang parah.

Karam langsung memandang ke arah Mika yang sudah tersenyum bangga kearahnya. Rasa sakit kembali mendera hatinya, tapi ia tak mau sosok di depannya ini mengetahui hal itu.

BLETAK!

Dengan sangat amat mulus, Karam mendaratkan sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras ke kepala Mika.

"Dasar Makhluk Narsis!" celanya. Dan pertarungan sindiran dan cacian diantara mereka kembali dimulai.

Hyunmin, Injoon dan Jay yang daritadi melihat interaksi antara dua orang yang kini sedang saling mencaci dan menyindir.

"Padahal tadi itu momen yang sangat bagus, tapi seenaknya saja ia menghancurkannya. Dasar tolol!" ujar Injoon gemas. Kemudian ia pun menghampiri Mika dan Karam yang makin memanas.

Hyunmin memandang Jay yang masih terdiam. Ia tak mau berkomentar dahulu, ia ingin mendengar komentar dari sang pemilik ide. Namun sayang, Jay tetap diam, seakan tak mau memberikan komentar apapun.

"Jay, ada apa?" tanya Hyunmin.

Jay tersentak kemudian tersenyum manis. "Tidak kenapa-napa hyung. Aku hanya merasa kalau mereka itu terlalu bodoh. Itu saja." Jawabnya.

Hyunmin memandang Jay tajam. Ia kaget saat mendapati sorot mata Jay yang berubah.

"Shit! Apa maunya?" desis Jay kemudiam meninggalkan Hyunmin.

Hyunmin menatap kepergian Jay. Ia kaget saat melihat Jay menghampiri seseorang yang ada di depan pintu.

"Hee? Kenapa Jinwoon ada disini?" tanya Injoon.

Mika dan Karam menghentikan pertarungan sengit mereka dan ikut melihat kearah pintu. Mereka bisa melihat Jay sedang berselisih paham dengan orang yang mereka kenal dengan nama Jung Jinwoon tersebut kemudian menariknya menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karam tak mengerti yang hanya di balas oleh kesunyian.

.

.

Jay memandang tajam pada sosok tinggi yang ada didepannya.

"Aku tak bisa! Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya Jinwoon! Berhentilah untuk mencampuru urusanku!" ujarnya keras.

Jinwoon memandang Jay tak kalah tajam.

"Dengar Jihwan. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu, tapi ku mohon... berhentilah memikirkan mereka. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri..." balas Jinwoon.

Jay memandang Jinwoon sengit.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa egois saat ini? Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya. Ia menyukai orang lain! Apa menurutmu aku masih bisa bersikap egois? Aku tidak bisa Jinwoon..." ujarnya lemas.

"Jihwan..."

"Aku ingin keduanya bahagia Jinwoon, meskipun aku harus merasa sakit sekarang. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mendapat kebahagianku sendiri."

Jinwoon memandang Jay lembut kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Jay terbelalak, tak menyangka kalau Jinwoon akan memeluknya.

"Jinwoon..."

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa Jay. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Karam hyung. Aku takkan pernah memaksamu. Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Jinwoon.

Jay tertunduk. "Maaf aku mengecewakanmu lagi..." lirihnya.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

to be continued

.

.

Maaf kalau chapter ini masih pendek seperti yang sebelumnya. Sangat amat pendek malah. Otak saya hanya bisa bekerja sampai sini setelah sekian hari berpikir. #plak

.

.

Nah... sebagai tambahan, saya berhasil membujuk Jay untuk hadir dalam acara balas review chapter kemarin.

**Amnym :** Anyyeong Jay... ^^

**Jay : **Annyeong Young noona ^^

**Amnym :** Nah Jay, **ika-chiharu** kemaren bertanya. Mika hyung kan udah sama karam, trus Hyunmin udah sama Injoon. Apa kau mau bersamanya? Mumpung kau sedang tak punya couple.

**Jay : **Wah... maaf noona. Bukannya apa-apa... tapi aku sedang ingin fokus pada misi rahasiaku ini.

**Amnym : **Wakatta yo. Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang komentar** Sayu **dan** Iid **yang udah gak sabar melihat MiKaram jadian?

**Jay : **MiKaram ya? menurutku mereka masih lama jadiannya noona. Noona lihat sendirikan sikap Mika hyung yang jeras kepala itu? Aku saja gemas sendiri melihatnya.

**Amnym : **Oh iya Jay,** Cho Seo Ryun **bilang kau itu mirip dengan Henry-ge. Apa pendapatmu?

**Jay : **Benarkah? Tapi menurutku aku ini tak mirip dengan siapapun noona.

**Amnym : **Wah... kenapa? Padahal kalau menurutku, kau itu mirip dengan Onew hyung. Teman sekelasnya Mika hyung.

**Jay : **Mirip dari mananya noona? Aku ini tak mirip dengan siapapun diantara mereka.

**Amnym : **Ya Ya... Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih untuk sudah hadir di chapter ini ya ^^

**Jay : **Hanya sebentar saja noona?

**Amnym : **Lho? Kau kan harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk membantu mereka Jay. Aku tidak mau menahanmu terlalu lama disini.

**Jay : **Baiklah kalau begitu.

**Amnym + Jay :** Akhir kata kami mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca dan me-review cerita ini, dan kami pun mengucapkan :

**Gomawo dan ****Review please...**


	5. Chapter 5

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, namun Mika tetap berada di bangkunya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat mengisi perutnya yang mulai kelaparan dengan makanan yang ada di kantin. Ia lebih memilih memakan roti yang ia bawa dari asrama saat sarapan tadi.

"Sedang bokek hyung?" tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

Mika menoleh. Ia agak kaget melihat Karam sudah ada didepannya, begitu juga dengan Injoon, Jay, dan Hyunmin yang mengekor.

"Hanya sedang malas." jawabnya pendek lalu kembali mengunyah roti yang masih ada setengahnya.

Karam, Injoon, Hyunmin dan Jay mengambil posisi agar mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Hyung, kudengar dari Injoon hari ini akan ada latihan. Bukankah Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung masih ada di China?" tanya Hyunmin yang diikuti dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika kita mencoba membuat koreografi baru tanpa mereka? Bukankah Jay dan Karam sudah biasanya melakukannya jika sedang senggang?" jawab Mika.

Jay dan Karam yang namanya disebut memandang Mika kaget kemudian saling memandang.

"Tapi kami melakukannya spontan saja hyung. Benarkan Karam hyung?" jawab sang maknae yang disambut oleh anggukan oleh Karam.

"Meskipun begitu, menurutku kenapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk membuat koreografi buat kita? Kalian mempunyai potensi untuk itu." ujar Mika lagi.

Hyunmin dan Injoon memandang Mika heran, karena tak biasanya Mika bersikap seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu hyung?" bisik Hyunmin pada Mika.

Mika menatap sahabatnya ini kemudian mulai tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hyunmin seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Tidak ada, kenapa kau perhatian sekali padaku Hyunnie?" godanya.

Hyunmin tersentak akan perlakuan dari Mika. Ia memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada sang leader.

"Jangan menggodaku hyung!" ujarnya kesal dan memakan roti Mika yang masih ada dua gigitan lagi.

Mika tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hyunmin. Entah kenapa ia sedang mood untuk menjahili sahabatnya ini. Namun mendadak semuanya menguap saat ia melihat Jay dan Karam sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Aku pergi." ujarnya dingin lalu bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan yang lainnya yang langsung menatapnya heran.

"Kemana hyung?" tanya Injoon.

"Ke kantin. Haus."

"Minum punyaku saja hyung." tawar Karam sembari memberikan air mineral yang kebetulan sedang dibawanya.

"Tidak perlu." sahut Mika dingin tanpa menatap Karam dan kemudian menghilang di balik dinding. Meninggalkan empat orang lainnya yang menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Injoon. Tak ada yang menyahut, yang ada kini dua pasang mata menatap pintu tajam.

.

.

Tittle : All My Heart

Chapter : 5/?

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Mikaram. Slight : KaJay (Karam x Jay), MiJay (Mika x Jay), HyunJoon (Hyunmin x Injoon)

Cast : D-NA, Jinwoon 2AM, Leeteuk dan Yesung Super Junior

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Descleimer : Author cuma minjem nama doang. Mereka adalah milik Management mereka, keluarga mereka, diri mereka sendiri dan yang pastinya Tuhan YME

Summary : Aku yakin dia mendengarnya. Aku yakin dia mendengar semuanya..." Jay mendapati rahasianya diketahui oleh seseorang yang sangat ia tidak ingin ketahui. Semntara Karam harus menerima kesalahpahaman. MiKaram Couple. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Slight : HyunJoon. D-NA Couple. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...

.

.

**Cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya. Selain itu fic ini pun masih bisa di jamin ke OOC-annya 100% karena saya baru saja jatuh cinta pada grup dan couple ini. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan Typo, bahasa, EYD dan sebagainya. **

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

**(Karam POV)**

Aku memandang ketiga orang yang masih shock. Aku tahu kenapa karena aku sendiri tak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Mika hyung, padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya ia masih menggoda Hyunmin.

"Tidak biasanya Mika hyung begini. Hyunmin hyung, apa Mika hyung itu moody?" tanya Jay membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, tapi ia tidak pernah seperti ini meskipun sedang tidak mood sekalipun." jawab Hyunmin.

Kami saling menatap. Ini benar-benar aneh, dan bukan hanya aku saja yang menganggap seperti itu.

"Hei, rasanya tidak enak jika kita ada disini. Mika hyung sudah pergi dan ini juga bukan kelas kita berempat." ujar Injoon.

Mendapati jika perkataannya benar, kami pun akhirnya kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikiran untuk pergi ke ruang musik. Yah... meskipun suaraku tak sebagus Mika hyung ataupun Hyunmin, tak ada salahnya jika aku melatih vokalku kan?

"Hyung, kemana?"

Aku lupa jika kelasku searah dengan Jay dan Hyunmin. Aku menoleh, namun tak menemukan Hyunmin.

"Mana Hyunmin?" tanyaku pada Jay yang kini sudah ada disebalhku.

"Entahlah, mungkin ke kantin." jawabnya santai. "Hyung mau ke mana? Seingatku ini kelasmu sudah lewat." tanyanya.

"Aku ingin ke ruang musik. Melatih suaraku agar sebagus yang lainnya." jawabku.

"Hoo..." responnya.

Kami terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang musik. Namun saat memasuki ruang musik, kami mendapati Mika hyung sedang bersama Yesung hyung dan Leeteuk hyung sedang mengobrol.

"Bukankah tadi dia bilang mau ke kantin? Kenapa sekarang ada disini?" tanyaku heran.

Tak ada jawaban dan aku juga tak berharap akan adanya jawaban dari pertanyaanku tersebut.

"Mungkin Mika hyung kesini setelah membeli minuman hyung." jawab Jay.

Aku memandang roommate-ku ini. Matanya memandang Mika hyung lurus. Ya, dia memang memandang Mika hyung.

Hatiku terasa sakit saat mengetahui hal ini. Ini udah untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendapati Jay memandangi Mika hyung dengan tatapan seperti itu. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia menyukai Mika hyung? Tapi kenapa hatiku harus sakit? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang mengetahuinya bukan? Tapi kenapa?

"Hyung kenapa?" suara Jay kembali menyadarkanku. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jay." jawabku parau. Parau?

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan jari-jari Jay mengusap pipiku dan mataku yang pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Kau menangis hyung. Kenapa? Ceritakanlah padaku..." ujarnya lembut.

Menangis? Benarkah? Aku mengginggit bibir bawahku. Aku terkejut mendapati Jay bersikap begitu lembut padaku. Bersikap begitu dewasa. Tak seperti biasanya.

Aku selalu berharap mendapatkan perlakuan lembut seperti ini dari 'orang itu'. Aku berharap 'orang itu' lah yang ada disini untuk menghiburku. Meskipun dengan sindiran yang keluar dari mulutnya. Meskipun dengan celaan, itu saja sudah cukup asalkan ia tidak mendiamkanku seperti tadi.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Jay juga menyukainya. Juga? Ya... Kini aku sadar. Perasaan kenapa aku merasa sakit saat melihatnya bersama Hyunmin dan saat mendapati Jay menatapnya begitu lurus. Itu semua karena aku menyukainya. Karena aku menyukai Mika hyung. Tapi terlambat, aku menyadari saat ini. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa Jay juga menyukainya.

Aku mengusap mataku yang masih mengalirkan cairan bening yang disebut dengan air mata. Aku menatap Jay yang masih memandangku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jay." bohongku. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya bukan?

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ne..." sahutku. "Aku pergi ke kelas duluan, bye..." ujarku kemudian. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tak mempedulikan panggilannya.

Mulai sekarang, aku harus menata kembali hatiku.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Mika yang sedang berbincang dengan Leeteuk dan Yesung kaget saat melihat Jay yang sedang mengelus pipi namja yang ia sayangi. Mood nya kembali turun hingga titik terbawah. Tangannya mengepal hingga memucat. Hatinya pun sakit bagaikan ditikam belati.

"Ada apa Mika?" tanya Leeteuk menyadarkannya.

Mika menatap sang Leader Super Junior itu kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa hyung." jawabnya.

Leeteuk dan Yesung menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, katakan. Jangan memendam perasaanmu seperti ini." ujar Yesung.

Keduanya memandang Yesung. Sementara yang dipandang merasa aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tak kusangka kata-kata itu akan keluar darimu Sungie... Syukurlah Wookie berhasil membuatmu lebih pintar." ujar Leeteuk senang.

Yesung manyun mendengarnya. "Jadi maksudmu selama ini aku orang yang bodoh, begitu hyung?" tanyanya kesal.

Leeteuk tertawa. "Bukan aku yang bilang lho... Kau sendiri yang mengakuinya." balas sang Leader disela-sela tawanya membuat Yesung semakin manyun dan mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

Mika menatap dua makhluk ajaib yang ada didepannya. Ah tidak, sebenarnya hanya ada satu makhluk ajaib, karena Leeteuk masih menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah manusia dibandingkan Yesung yang tingkahnya jauh lebih mirip dengan alien. Ia tersenyum saat melihat dua orang ini masih membicarakan tentang kebodohan Yesung yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Mika, apa menurutmu aku ini memang bodoh?" tanya sang lead vocal Super Junior tersebut.

Mika berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya hyung." jawabnya. Yah... tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa tutornya dalam latihan vokal itu orang yang bodoh kan? Meskipun kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Hei Mika, kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kan?" Kali ini Leeteuk lah yang bertanya.

Mika memandang Leeteuk dan Yesung secara bergantian. Kemudian memandang ke arah pintu di mana Jay masih berada disana dengan tatapan pilu memandang kearah Karam yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

"Aku menyerah hyung." jawabnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyerah? Kau bahkan belum berjuang sedikitpun dan kau menyerah?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

Mika hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada Jay yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitinya hyung. Dia yang sejak lama telah menyukainya." jawabnya.

Leeteuk dan Yesung terdiam mendengar jawaban dari murid mereka.

"Jika kau merasa jika itu adalah jalan terbaik tidak apa-apa. Tapi kami hanya ingin kau tak menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini, Mika."

Mika menatap kedua guru yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Gomawo hyung." ujarnya seraya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Yesung setelah ia tak melihat Jay lagi.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Mika terlihat sangat jelas menjaga jarak dengan Karam. Itu semua terlihat karena ia tak pernah mau meladeni Karam dalam adu sindiran atau cacian dan lebih memilih diam dan bicara seperlunya pada namja manis itu. Sementara pada Hyunmin, Injoon dan Jay dia masih bersikap seperti biasa. Tak ayal hal ini membuat Karam sedih, mengingat orang yang disukainya menjaga jarak darinya. Meskipun mungkin ia akan menjaga jarak juga karena Jay.

Hyunmin, Injoon dan Jay tak ada yang mau bertanya lagi pada sang leader. Entah berapa kali mereka menanyakan tentang perubahan sikap Mika yang drastis itu, namun semua itu hanya dijawab dengan sikap diamnya dan berlalu pergi dari keempat rekannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dia mendadak berubah seperti ini?" tanya Injoon heran saat ia, Hyunmin dan Jay sedang ada di kelas sang maknae. Karam? Dia mungkin sedang ada di dunianya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, padahal sehari sebelumnya mereka masih beradu mulut seperti biasanya." jawab Hyunmin sama heran dan bingungnya.

Jay tampak berpikir. "Hei, apa sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka? Karena ku tanya pada Karam hyung mereka tak terlibat pertengkaran apapun selain yang biasanya." tanya Jay tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Injoon masih tak mengerti.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah kejadian di atap itu? Secara personal atau apapun." jawab Jay.

Injoon dan Hyunmin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau tidak salah... sesaat setelah kau pergi bersama Jinwoon, Mika hyung juga pergi." ujar Injoon tiba-tiba.

Jay tersentak. "Pergi? Kemana? Dia hanya sendiri?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Hyunmin dan Injoon mengangguk.

"Ya, dia bilang waktu itu ingin ke toilet." jawab Hyunmin.

Jay membelalakkan matanya. Ia memutar kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat ia sedang berselisih paham lagi dengan Jinwoon.

'Kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku dan Jinwoon ada di... Aaargh! Tidak mungkin dia mendengarnya! Dia tidak mungkin ada disana... itu cukup jauh dari toilet meskipun searah...' batin Jay.

Hyunmin yang mendapati perubahan ekspresi pada sang Maknae, tak tahan untuk segera bertanya.

"Ada apa Jay? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Jay menatap kedua orang yang ada didepannya. Ia mencoba mengembalikan emosinya.

"Tidak ada hyung..." jawabnya. 'Buktinya belum ada meskipun kemungkinannya besar.' Batinnya melanjutkan.

Hyunmin dan Injoon menatap Jay curiga. Mereka yakin ada sesautu yang disadari oleh sang maknae ini.

"Hei, Jihwan." Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil Jay.

Jay sangat mengenal suara itu, tanpa menoleh pun ia bisa menebak siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Jinwoon?" tanyanya sambil menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada benda yang ada ditangan Jinwoon. Benda yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Bukankah itu milik Mika hyung?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk cincin perak yang terpasang di jari tengah sahabatnya ini.

Jinwoon mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terpasang sebuah cincin perak.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu... Aku menemukannya seminggu yang lalu." ujarnya.

Hyunmin, Injoon dan jay mengangguk yakin. Mereka sangat mengenal benda berbentuk lingkaran tersebut karena itu adalah cincin kesayangan sang leader.

"Kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya Hyunmin.

Jinwoon berpikir sejenak. "Dilantai 4." Jawabnya.

Jay kembali tersentak. "Dimana? Dimana tepatnya kau menemukannya?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Di koridor. Tak jauh dari tempat kita bicara waktu itu." Jawab Jinwoon dengan polosnya.

Jay terduduk lemas. Apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Melihat hal itu, ketiga orang yang didepannya menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Jay?" tanya Injoon cemas.

"Dia tahu." lirihnya.

"Eh?"

"Dia mendengarnya. Dia mendengar percakapan kita waktu itu Jinwoon." serunya.

Jinwoon tersentak, sementara Hyunmin dan Injoon hanya bisa menatap mereka bingung. Tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hei... Itu tidak mungkinkan Jihwan?" tanya Jinwoon tak percaya.

Jay menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku yakin dia mendengarnya. Aku yakin dia mendengar semuanya..." Jawabnya lirih. "Aku benar-benar bodoh... Seharusnya aku memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mendengarkannya... Ini semua salahku... salahku." lanjutnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

Hyunmin yang mendengar hal itu kaget.

"Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan saat itu? Kenapa Mika hyung berubah seperti ini setelah mendengar pembicaraan kalian?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jay mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Hyunmin yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia pun memandang Jinwoon yang memandangnya bertanya.

"Ceritakan saja." ujarnya pada Jinwoon.

.

"MWORAGO?" teriak Hyunmin dan Injoon bersamaan sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana tersentak kaget dan memandangi mereka.

"Jay... kau... kenapa?" tanya Injoon tak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dengan baik saking shock-nya.

Jay memandang kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung ini pilu.

"Mereka saling menyukai hyung, kalian melihatnya sendiri kan... Aku tak mau menghancurkan mereka dengan perasaan egoisku ini. Aku ingin mereka bahagia hyung... Aku yakin jika mereka bahagia, aku pasti juga akan bahagia." jawabnya.

Hyunmin dan Injoon saling memandang. Mereka mendapat bukti baru bahwa sang maknae ini benar-benar masih polos meskipun pemikirannya sudah dewasa.

"Tapi itu akan menyakitimu Jay... Apalagi kau sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk membantu mereka." ujar Hyunmin.

Jay tersenyum. "Sekarang memang sakit hyung, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku pasti akan bahagia saat melihat mereka bersama. Dan aku juga akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri suatu saat nanti." jawabnya.

Injoon, Hyunmin dan Jinwoon ikut tersenyum dan merangkul sang maknae tersebut.

"Kami harap kau menemukan kebahagianmu secepatnya Jay..." ujar Hyunmin yang diikuti dengan anggukan oleh dua orang lainnya.

Jay tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa Hyunmin dan Injoon tak marah padanya.

"Gomawo hyung..." ujarnya.

"Cheonmaneyo." balas Injoon sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambut Jay.

"Tapi hyung... Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun ya? Cukup kita saja yang tahu." Mohon Jay yang langsung diikuti dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Mungkin karena senang dan lega, Jay tak menyadari tatapan pilu seseorang mengarah padanya.

to be continued

.

.

Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Rasanya masih belum ya? tapi entah kenapa lagi-lagi otak saya tersendat sampai sini. Sepertinya saya harus semedi lagi. *Eh! Ujian gue gimana?*

Ah, jika waktu tak memungkinkan, chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan di update sekitar 2 atau 3 minggu lagi karena saya harus belajar dulu buat UAS hari senin depan. Selama waktu yang saya harapkan ada senggangnya, saya akan mencoba bersemedi untuk melanjutkan cerita aneh ini. Buat yang baca dan review terima kasih sekali ^^

.

.

Berhubung hari ini tak ada yang mau menemani saya dalam acara balas-membalas review karena udah tengah malam, saya memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan cara biasanya saja

**Balasan Review :**

**Sayu : Hee? Beneran sampe nangis ya? kirain gak bakal dapet feelingnya, soalnya aku sendiri udah bikinnya dalam keadaan mata 10 watt. Oh iya, Jay bilang isi foldernya itu akan terungkap suatu saat nanti. #jawabansekenanya.**

**Cho Seo Ryun : Makin? Berarti sebelumnya udah ada sedihnya juga dong? #gaknyadar. Amin... Aku juga berharap demikian. :') Iya juga ya... lama-lama diperhatiin, dia ada mirip-mirip Henry. Mungkin karena matanya juga sipit kali ya? kayak Henry. Tapi sayang dia gak mau di bilang mirip ama siapapun. =,=a**

**Iid : Iya, keras kepala banget. Karam juga... tapi sayang waktu dia udah nyadar, dia malah salah paham juga. Ugh! #stresssendiri. Jay emang kayak gitu orangnya... entah apa maksudnya melakuakn itu semua #plak #dihajarJay.**

Baiklah... akhir kata saya ucapkan

**Gomawo and ****Review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hyunmin dan Injoon memandang buku mereka masing-masing. Memandang? Ya hanya memandang, karena pikiran mereka tertuju pada sang maknae. Jeon Jihwan alias Jay.

"Tak kusangka kalau masalahnya seperti ini. Meskipun dia memutuskan untuk menyerah tetap saja sakitkan?" ujar Injoon memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Hyunmin menutup bukunya kemudia memandang roommate-nya tersebut. "Yah... memang sakit. Tak hanya dia yang merasakannya, ada orang lain yang juga merasakan hal yang sama." ujarnya tenang.

Injoon menatap Hyunmin tak mengerti. "Maksudmu hyung?"

Hyunmin tersenyum. "Tak perlu kau pikirkan sekumpulan orang masokis itu. Mereka tipe orang yang lebih senang menikmati kesakitan dan kesedihan seorang diri tanpa membaginya pada orang lain."

Injoon terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mika hyung?" tanyanya.

Hyunmin mengangkat bahu. "Dia salah satu dari mereka. Hanya saja orang yang kumaksud kali ini... Aku tidak tau apa aku harus memujinya atau justru mencelanya." ujarnya. 'Anak itu sudah terlalu lama disakiti namun ia masih terus berharap.' lanjut batinnya.

Injoon mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Kata-katamu terlalu berbelit-belit hyung. Aku semakin tak mengerti. Jika itu memang bukan Mika hyung, lalu siapa?" ujarnya gusar.

Hyunmin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata Injoon. Ia bangkit dan mendekati Injoon yang masih tidak tenang karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, kau bisa stress nanti." ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus-elus sayang kepala Injoon.

Injoon kaget mendapati perlakuan tersebut. ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyunmin yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Er... Hyunmin hyung..."

Hyunmin tersentak. Ia menarik tangannya yang masih mengelus-elus kepala Injoon. Mendadak, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah! Mianhae... Aku mau mandi dulu, udaranya panas." ujarnya panik kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Injoon menatap pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja menutup. Mendadak ia merasa aliran darah berkumpul di kepalanya dan juga kepanasan.

"U... udaranya memang panas." ujarnya gugup sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Tak menyadari wajahnya yang kini sudah merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus.

.

.

Tittle : All My Heart

Chapter : 6/?

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Mikaram. Slight : KaJay (Karam x Jay), MiJay (Mika x Jay), HyunJoon (Hyunmin x Injoon)

Cast : D-NA, Jinwoon 2AM

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Descleimer : Author cuma minjem nama doang. Mereka adalah milik Management mereka, keluarga mereka, diri mereka sendiri dan yang pastinya Tuhan YME

Summary : "...Kami tidak mengenal siapa kau yang sekarang hyung. Sikapmu berubah hanya dalam waktu hitungan jam. Mungkin hyung merasa tidak, tapi melihatmu mendiamkannya, menurutku itu hal yang kekanakan dan bodoh..." MiKaram Couple. CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Slight : HyunJoon. D-NA Couple. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...

.

.

**Cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya. Selain itu fic ini pun masih bisa di jamin ke OOC-annya 100% karena saya baru saja jatuh cinta pada grup dan couple ini. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan Typo, bahasa, EYD dan sebagainya. **

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

DUK! DUK! BANG! BRUSH!

Sore itu lapangan basket terlihat ramai. Maklum para anggota klubnya sedang latihan. Disalah satu bangku penonton, terlihat seseorang yang tengah menatap para anggota klub yang sedang berlatih. Entah siapa yang dicarinya. Namun seseorang yang sedang berada di pinggir lapangan menyadari keberadaannya dan menghampirinya.

"Tak biasanya kau ada disini Jihwan." ujar namja tersebut begitu ia sudah berada di dekat pemuda yang bernama Jihwan, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Jay.

"Memang aku tidak boleh ada disini?" tanya Jay pada sosok yang telah menghampirinya.

Sosok tersebut hanya memandang Jay kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini." tanyanya.

"Hahaha... ternyata memang tak bisa menipumu ya Jinwoon." ujar Jay sambil tertawa hambar. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Jung Jinwoon itu hanya diam, menunggu kata-kata yang akan disampaikan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Sesaat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Jay meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak.

"Dia menyerahkan ini padaku." ujar Jay. Jinwoon menatap Jay yang kini terlihat sedikit kacau. "Dia menyerah... Dia menyerah karena aku. Memang dia tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, tapi dengan menyerahkan ini padaku, aku tau dia menyerah karena aku. Dia menyerah sebelum melakukan apa-apa. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Jinwoon?" lanjutnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu tenang, tapi tubuhnya bergetar. Menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

Jinwoon mengenggam tangan Jay. Mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini sering muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Apa kau juga akan menyerah karena itu? Bukankah kau ingin mereka bersama?" tanyanya. Mencoba membangkitkan semangat Jay.

Jay tersentak. Ia menatap Jinwoon yang tersenyum hangat padanya. sebuah senyuman pun tersungging diwajahnya.

"Hn, meskipun dia menyerah, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Lagipula ia juga masih berhutang satu jawaban padaku." ujarnya.

Entah kenapa Jinwoon merasa sedikit ngeri melihat Jay saat ini. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang dirancanakan oleh sahabatnya ini. Mengingat pikiran Jay yang sulit ditebak baginya dan sifatnya yang sebenarnya hampir mirip dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin, sang maknae dari Super Junior dan DBSK yang telah mendapatkan gelar sebagai sang Evil Maknae.

'Kuharap rencananya kali ini hasilnya akan memuaskan dan tak menyakiti siapapun.' batinnya berdoa.

.

.

Perpustakaan terlihat sepi sore itu, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang menjadi favorit jika ujian sudah didepan mata. Disebuah meja didekat jendela, terlihat seorang siswa yang tengah membaca buku dengan hikmat.

"Mianhae Suhoon-sshi, perpustakaan sudah mau tutup." tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkan siswa yang bernama lengkap Lee Suhoon itu, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Mika.

"Ah ne... Aku akan segera keluar. Gomawo." sahut Mika sambil tersenyum. Namja yang merupakan petugas perpustakaan itu pun hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Mika menghampiri murid yang lain.

Mika bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Ia tidak tahu akan kemana. Sedari tadi ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela, ia agak kaget mendapati Jay sedang bermain basket di lapangan luar bersama Jinwoon. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada pembicaraannya dan Jay saat istirahat siang.

_(flashback)_

Mika sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya sembari mencari objek untuk hobi fotografinya.

"Apa aku menganggu hyung?" tanya seseorang padanya.

Mika menoleh dan tersenyum saat mendaati Jay sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aniyo, wae?" tanyanya.

Jay meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak dan memberikannya pada Mika. Mika kaget melihat benda tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Cincin ini milik hyung 'kan?" ujarnya.

Mika tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi benda yang berbentuk lingkaran yang kini masih berada di tangan Jay. Jay yang menunggu jawaban dari Mika memandangnya. Ia tak bisa membaca ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh Mika.

"Mika hyung?" panggilnya.

Mika mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jay yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian menutup telapak tangan Jay yang memegang cincin perak miliknya tersebut.

"Kau simpan saja cincin itu." jawabnya.

Jay tersentak. Tak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. "Tapi hyung, bukan kah ini cincin kesayanganmu? Kau selalu memakainya." tanyanya tak percaya.

Mika menggeleng. "Aku punya dua cincin yang sama. Jadi kau simpan saja. Tidak apa-apa." sanggahnya. Ia membuka kalung yang tengah dipakainya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak yang sama dengan yang ada ditangan Jay yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi liontin kalungnya. "Aku sengaja membeli dua waktu itu, jadi tidak apa. Kau simpan saja cincin itu." lanjutnya.

Jay hanya memandang Mika. Ia dapat melihat sirat kesedihan dimata biru kelam milik Mika. Ia kembali memandangi cincin yang ada ditangannya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap huruf-huruf yang terukir dibagian dalam cincin tersebut.

'M...K...28?' batinnya bingin. 'Mungkinkah ini...'

"Jika aku tidak mau menerimanya, bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jay mencoba memancing Mika.

Mika tersentak. Ia menatap Jay tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kau jangan pura-pura tak mengerti hyung. Aku tahu apa arti cincin ini untukmu, dan juga siapa orang yang seharusnya menerimanya." jawab Jay. Matanya menatap tajam Mika yang makin shock.

"A... Apa..." Mika tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Hyung, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu menyerahkan cincin ini padaku, dan aku pun tak mau tahu kenapa. Aku hanya tak ingin hyung menyesal. Itu saja." ujar Jay. Mika sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Jay menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau hyung memang memaksa, tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Mika kembali menatap Jay yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Marhaeba."

"Bisakah hyung kembali menjadi hyung yang dulu? Aku... ah bukan, kami. Kami tidak mengenal siapa kau yang sekarang hyung. Sikapmu berubah hanya dalam waktu hitungan jam. Mungkin hyung merasa tidak, tapi melihatmu mendiamkannya, menurutku itu hal yang kekanakan dan bodoh. Jadi bisakah kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu?" pinta Jay.

Mika kembali tak bisa menjawab. Ia terlalu shock mendegar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang maknae. "A... aku..."

"Aku tak butuh jawabanmu sekarang hyung. Lebih baik hyung pikirkan dulu dan kembalilah. Itu saja." potong Jay lalu meninggalkan Mika yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

_(flashback end)_

.

.

**(Karam POV)**

'**Nae sarangi jejariro oji mothago  
>Heulin nunmul mankeum molli ganeyo'<strong>

(My love just can't seem to reach you  
>Just as much as the amount of tears that flowed, it's still far away to go)<p>

Nyut!

Sakit. Hatiku perih mendengar lagu ini. Lagu yang dibawakan oleh orang-orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku tahu lagu ini tak seharusnya kuputar, tapi apa dayaku? Meskipun nafasku sesak dan hatiku sakit setiap kali mendengarnya. Seharian ini hanya lagu ini lah yang kuputar. Tak tahu kenapa, aku justru menikmati rasa sakit ini.

Kulihat keadaan sekelilingku. Langit sudah berwarna jingga dengan warna biru gelap'nya' di sisi lain. Sudah terlalu sore, sebaiknya aku segera turun daripada terkunci di sekolah. Aku tak mau menginap disekolah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu satu-satunya yang menuju atap sekolah. Menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok orang yang telah menghindariku sejak beberapa hari belakangan sedang melihat keluar melalui jendela yang ada di dekat tangga.

"Hyu..." kata-kataku terhenti saat aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Jay yang sedang bermain basket bersama Jinwoon di lapangan luar.

Nyut!

Lagi. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, rasa perih itu kembali melanda hatiku. Yah... sampai kapanpun bukan kah manusia itu tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya? Aku sadar itu. Hanya saja aku berharap aku bisa mengendalikannya.

Aku bisa mengerti pandangannya pada Jay. Pandangan yang begitu lembut yang tak akan pernah ia berikan padaku. Pandangan yang hanya akan ia berikan pada Jay.

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu Jay dan juga untuknya. Tak apa aku yang merasakan sakit ini..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi dan menoleh ke tempatku berada. Spontan saja aku menyembunyikan diriku hingga akhirnya aku tak melihatnya lagi. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali mengarahkan pandanganku pada Jay dan Jinwoon serta beberapa orang lainnya masih bermain basket.

Aku teringat pada pemandangan yang tak sengaja kulihat saat istirahat siang tadi. Meskipun tak tahu mereka sedang membicarakan apa, tapi dari tindak-tanduk mereka dan tatapan mereka, aku yakin mereka pasti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Belum lagi sesuatu benda yang dia perlihatkan dan berikan pada Jay. Itu membuatku yakin kalau memang sudah tak ada harapan lagi untukku.

Kejadian tadi siang dan juga kata-kata yang tadi ia ucapkan. Semua itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Jay menyukainya dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng yang baik, aku harus mendukung mereka kan? Aku tak boleh bersikap egois dengan tetap mempertahankan perasaan ini kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Kenapa harus disaat aku baru saja menyadari peraaanku? Kenapa?

Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, berusaha untuk mengikuti keinginannya dan menjauh darinya, berusaha untuk menghapus perasaan ini. Tapi perasaan itu justru semakin kuat, aku justru semakin merindukannya. Merindukan ejekan dan cacian yang keluar dari mulutnya, merindukan sifatnya yang sedikit aneh namun kadang suka seenaknya, merindukan sifat jahilnya yang kadang suka kambuh disaat-saat yang tidak tepat. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku merasa bergantung padanya, yang aku tahu kini aku begitu tersiksa dengan perasaan ini yang dikatakan indah oleh orang banyak. Perasaan yang baru saja aku kenal dan aku gagal karena bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'**Nae maeumi jejariro ojiranayo  
>Ojiranayo~~~<br>Michin deusi gyesok nunmulman najyo  
>Naneun andwena bwayo<br>Andwena bwayo  
>Geudael itneundaneun gon<br>Itneundaneun gon  
>Geunyang jukgo sipodo<br>Geudaeye sarang noheul su opso  
>Na salgo itjyo'<strong>

(My heart just doesn't seem to reach you  
>Tears keep rolling down like crazy<br>I think I can't do it  
>I can't forget you<br>Even if I just feel like dying  
>I can't let go of your love<br>I'm alive this way)

Bagus! Bahkan kini lagu yang sedang mengalun indah ini semakin membuat perasaan galauku semakin lengkap. Aku tahu airmataku telah menggenang, aku tahu hatiku semakin perih. Tapi aku benar-benar tak berdaya. Aku membiarkan airmataku jatuh begitu saja dan mencoba menikmati rasa perih ini dalam diam.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Mika tampaknya memikirkan permintaan Jay dan menjawabnya dengan perubahan sikapnya. Ya, dia memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Jay agar tidak mengacuhkan orang yang dicintainya tersebut. Meskipun begitu, ia masih belum kembali sepenuhnya. Didepan Jay, Hyunmin dan Injoon, Mika bisa menggoda Karam seperti biasa atau membalas cacian pemuda tersebut. Namun jika mereka hanya berdua saja, entah kenapa keduanya jadi tak banyak bicara dan lebih memilih diam. Pemuda itu masih menjaga jarak.

"Tak ada gunanya kalau begini. Apa aku harus memikirkan cara lain lagi?" gumam Jay gemas melihat dua hyungnya hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku justru semakin tak mengerti. Padahal dulu Karam hyung masih tetap mengajak Mika hyung mengobrol meskipunhanya didiamkan, tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi begini?" Injoon pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut berkomentar.

Hyunmin hanya mendengar komentar dari duo dongsaengnya itu, sama sekali tak berniat untuk ikut mengomentari dua orang –yang menurutnya payah- yang kini tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jujur ia sendiri juga merasa aneh dengan sikap Karam yang mendadak jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sementara Mika, ia bisa menebak kalau ada sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh sang maknae pada sang leader tersebut sehingga sikapnya mulai berubah.

"Kalau begini aku benar-benar harus berpikir lagi. Aissh... kenapa dua orang itu payah sekali?" gumam Jay mengaburkan lamunan Hyunmin dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Kemana Jay?" tanya Hyunmin.

"Semedi. Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka." jawab Jay sekenanya tanpa menoleh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Injoon mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban Jay. Ia menatap Hyunmin cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyunmin menyadari bahwa roommatenya ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa Jay pergi karena cemburu?" tanya Injoon bingung.

Hyunmin hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Tapi jujur saja, kemungkinan itu memang ada mengingat Jay menyukai Karam.

Sementara itu, Mika dan Karam tak sengaja mendengar kata-kata Injoon. Dan satu pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang sama langsung tercipta dibenak mereka.

'Aku tak seharusnya seperti ini kan? Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi.'

.

.

Jay memangku laptopnya. Matanya bergerak membaca apa yang tertera dilayar. Tak jarang tangannya pun menari dengan lincahnya di keyboard. Terkadang dahinya mengernyit, namun tak jarang pula bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyuman kepuasan.

"Hnn... data buat pasangan pertama sudah lengkap. Tinggal melihat perkembangan mereka saja dan tahap akhir siap untuk dijalankan." gumamnya pelan dengan senyum puas diwajahnya.

"Tapi untuk pasangan kedua sepertinya kau harus kerja keras." ucap seseorang mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan sesosok makhluk tinggi bermata sipit dan kepala berwarna coklat gelap.

"Berhenti mengagetkanku dengan cara itu Jinwoon!" ujar Jay kesal.

Jinwoon hanya tertawa kecil dan mengambil tempat disebelah Jay yang masih kesal karena ulahnya.

"I'm sorry, ok? Aku hanya ingin berkomentar." ujar Jinwoon memelas. Ia paling tidak tahan kalau didiamkan seperti ini.

Jay menatap Jinwoon tajam kemudian menghela nafas. "Oke, tapi kau harus membantuku untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk bisa menyatukan mereka." ucapnya.

Jinwoon berpikir sejenak kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jay.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jay bingung.

"Itu tiket untuk ke taman ria. Kau bisa menggunakannya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tak bisa berpikir sepertimu. Jadi hanya hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehku." jelasnya.

Jay menatap Jinwoon tak percaya. Jumlah tiket yang diberikan Jinwoon bisa dikatakan tak sedikit.

"Apa bisa berguna?" tanya Jinwoon melihat penjelasannya tak ada respon.

"Kurasa bisa. Jika saatnya sudah tepat tentunya." jawabnya Jay dengan senyum manis tersungging diwajah tampannya.

Jinwoon menahan dirinya agar tidak tertarik dalam pesona sahabatnya itu, meskipun ia tahu sejak dulu ia sudah terperangkap dalam pesona itu. Ia menarik nafas kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop sahabatnya itu.

"Foto, data yang akurat, video dan bahkan rekaman pembicaraan mereka. Aku heran bagaimana caramu mendapatkan itu semua." ujarnya sambil mengambil laptop dari pangkuan Jay.

Jay merenggangkan badannya dan membiarkan Jinwoon untuk melihat isi folder rahasianya. "Menurutmu bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya balik.

"Menyadap?"

Jay tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku ini tak seburuk itu walau kuakui itu separuhnya memang benar." jawabnya.

Jinwoon menatap Jay tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu dengan separuh?"

"Entahlah." jawab Jay pendek kemudian mengambil laptopnya kembali dan mulai berkerja dengan data-data yang sudah dikumpulkannya.

Jinwoon merengut kesal mendapati dirinya kembali diacuhkan dan mendapat jawaban yang singkat namun tak padat apalagi jelas. Ia memandang Jay yang sudah tenggelam dengan kerja sampingannya.

'Bagaimana dia mengerjakan ini semua tanpa ketahuan oleh mereka?' batinnya.

.

.

Malam begitu cerah. Langit gelap itu terlihat sangat indah dengan taburan bintang yang menghiasinya. Sangat sayang untuk melewatkan pemandangan seindah ini. Itulah yang ada di benak Mika saat ini. Meskipun dinginnya angin malam menusuk tulangnya, ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Diatap gedung asrama.

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata Injoon tadi siang. Jujur, ia merasa bersalah pada Jay. Namun ia juga tak mungkin mendiamkan Karam seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu karena Jay sendirilah yang memintanya. Ia sendiri juga merasa sedih saat ia mendiamkan sosok pemuda yang telah menarik hatinya, tapi saat itu egonya menang dan ia pun memilih untuk menjaga jarak.

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini disini hyung?" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Hyunmin dan Injoon sedang mendekatinya.

"Hanya menikmati bintang. Kalian sendiri? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Mika dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Hanya ingin menyegarkan otak dan mata. Kepalaku sakit karena seseorang." jawab Hyunmin datar.

Mika tertawa kecil dan menatap Injoon yang sepertinya sedang kesal. "Kau juga sakit kepala Injoon?" tanyanya.

Injoon menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ditarik secara paksa oleh seseorang." jawabnya dengan nada kekesalan yang amat sangat terlihat.

Mika kembali tertawa. Ia tak menyangka kalau Injoon yang biasanya ceria kini bisa kesal karena ulah Hyunmin yang –tumben- seenaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu deh. Kalian jangan terlalu lama disini. Bye..." Mika pun pamit dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ia tentu tak akan menganggu sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha PDKT kan? Jadilah ia yang harus mencari tempat baru untuk berpikir tenang.

"Aku kembali ke kamar atau ke taman saja? Aku masih belum mengantuk." gumamnya. Tak tahu kemana, ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju entah kemana.

.

.

**(Karam POV)**

Aku merapatkan jaketku. Malam ini memang sangat dingin, dan bodohnya aku justru menghabiskan waktu disini. Di taman belakang dengan ditemani oleh seekor kucing yang sedang tidur dipangkuanku. Aku mengadahkan wajah menatap langit. Langit gelap dengan taburan bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang.

Jujur saat mendegar kata-kata Injoon tadi, aku merasa bersalah pada Jay. Dia menyukai Mika hyung dan Mika hyung juga begitu, tapi aku dengan bodohnya justru menyakitinya. Aku ini hyung sekaligus dongsaeng yang baik 'kan? Seharusnya aku sadar dengan posisiku. Meskipun senang karena dia sudah tak mendiamkanku separah dulu, tapi aku merasa ada yang salah.

Tak seharusnya aku senang diatas kesedihan orang lain. Tak seharusnya aku menyimpan perasaan ini padanya. Kalau boleh aku memilih, aku memilih dia mendiamkanku seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dimana disaat itu aku bisa meyakinkan diriku kalau dia membenciku dan aku pun pasti dengan cepat bisa mengubur perasaan itu. Tapi dengan sikapnya sekarang, dia membuatku bingung. Dia seolah-olah memberiku harapan, padahal aku tahu tidak ada tempat untukku dihatinya. Meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak ingin berharap pada harapan kosong."

"Aku juga."

Suara itu! Aku langsung menoleh sekeliling. Aku bisa melihatnya berjalan kearahku.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga tak ingin berharap pada harapan kosong." ujarnya.

Ia mengambil posisi di tempat duduk yang sama denganku, hanya saja dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hyung?" tanyaku. Jujur aku penasaran kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, padahal jelas-jelas perasaannya terbalas. Tidak sepertiku.

"Kau yang berkata seperti itu lebih dulu, dan aku setuju denganmu. Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa." jawabnya.

Aku menunduk. Benarkah? Benarkah dia juga merasakannya? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Dia lebih beruntung dariku yang hanya bisa bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kurasa hyung lebih beruntung dariku yang hanya bisa bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kurasa perasaanmu itu terbalas hyung." kataku, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

Mika hyung tak menyahut. Ia hanya memperhatikan langit yang memang ia sukai.

"Tapi meskipun memang terbalas, aku tak bisa menerimanya." ujarnya kemudian. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain lagi."

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Padahal cintanya terbalas tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menerimanya?

"Wae?" tanyaku.

Dia tak menjawab. Hanya diam memandangi langit hitam dengan taburan bintang. Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Kenapa dia melepaskannya begitu saja. Dan aku juga tak mengerti kenapa dia justru menahanku pergi.

to be continued

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

**Sayu : banjir air mata? Kenapa? Padahal aku gak tau ini letak sedihnya ada dimana =.=" Aku juga jadi gak tega sih... tapi ditega-tegain #plak. Oh iya, di chapter ini udah ketahuan kok isi foldernya Jay itu apa. Cuma sekumpulan data-data hasil kerjanya. Request di terima! Tapi di next, next dan next chapter lagi ya #plak. Maaf ya kalau telat updatenya, aku lagi UAS solanya dan baru selesai hari ini.**

**Cho Seo Ryun : iya, memang sedih. Tapi aku gak tau cerita ini sedih darimananya #plak. Yap! Udah lanjut lagi kok ^^. Maaf telat soalnya baru kemaren belajar dulu buat UAS.**

**Lolyy : Aku juga gak #plak. Sama kamu? Gak ah, ntar Mika ngamuk ke aku lagi gara-gara couplenya di jodohin sama orang lain #plak. Syukurlah kalau begitu, dan udah aku kasih backsound juga *tapi aku gak tau itu masih bisa dibilang backsound apa gak*. Tenang... dua orang itu pasti duluan... dan aku gak mau dihajar jaejoong gara-gara nyodorin Karam ke Yunho #plak.**

**Sparkyuminnie : Annyeong... ^^ iya, sampai aku juga jadi ikutan rumit gara-gara mereka #plak. Bukan, yang denger itu Mika... hehehe**

**Haku Rionkeyazawa : hahaha... emang susah ^^ Makasih atas review, masukan dan doanya. Aku bisa ngerjain UAS nya dengan cukup lancar. Oh iya, aku sengaja percepat waktu update-nya. Tapi mian kalo masih kurang panjang. Otak aku udah buntu soalnya... **

Baiklah... akhir kata saya ucapkan

**Gomawo and ****Review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa terus begini! Tidak boleh ada yang tersisa, tak ada lagi perasaan itu. Aku harus menghapusnya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi maka semuanya akan selesai.

Aku menatap cermin yang berada tepat didepanku. Bisa kulihat bayanganku yang sangat kacau dengan rambut yang sudah sangat berantakan dan pipi yang basah karena air mata.

Aku membasuh wajahku untuk menyamarkan airmata yang masih terus mengalir. Aku tidak ahu kenapa rasa itu masih ada. Padahal aku telah berhasil mengubah perasaan itu menjadi perasaan seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya, tapi tetap saja perasaan itu masih meninggalkan bekas. Aku tak percaya, dengan melihat mereka berdua saja malam itu, perasaan yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi itu justru membuatku merasa tersiksa hingga hari ini.

Ternyata yang dia katakan memang benar. Meskipun aku telah berhasil menghapus atau mengubah atau mengubur, apapun itu sebutannya. Perasaan ini akan tetap meninggalkan bekas dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkannya.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan sangat kasarnya. Aku menoleh dan terkaget-kaget melihat sosok yang kuduga baru saja hampir menghancurkan pintu toilet ini.

"Maaf membuatmu kaget. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." ujarnya dalam satu tarikan nafas kemudian masuk kedalam salah satu kamar tanpa aku sempat membalas permintaan maafnya.

Aku merasa kedua susut bibirku terangkat. Jujur saja, tingkah orang tadi membuatku tidak tahan untuk tersenyum

"Dasar orang aneh."

Setelah memastikan penampilanku sudah jauh lebih baik, aku pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang disebut dengan toilet itu. Aku berbalik sebelum membuka pintu, memandang salah satu kamar yang tadi dimasuki oleh pemuda aneh tadi.

"Gomawo." Ucapku. Terima kasih karena sudah membuat perasaanku menjadi jauh lebih baik.

.

.

Tittle : All My Heart

Chapter : 7/?

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Mikaram. Slight : KaJay (Karam x Jay), MiJay (Mika x Jay), HyunJoon (Hyunmin x Injoon)

Cast : D-NA, Jinwoon 2AM, Jinyoung B1A4

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Descleimer : Author Cuma minjem nama doang. Mereka adalah milik Management mereka, keluarga mereka, diri mereka sendiri dan yang pastinya Tuhan YME

Summary : Jay yang tak bisa menahan emosinya tertangkap basah oleh sunbae yang baru saja dilihatnya. Selain itu MiKaram lagi-lagi hanya jalan ditempat. MiKaram Couple. CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Maaf baru update setelah sekian lama ditinggalkan.

.

.

**Cerita ini gak nyambung sama judulnya. Selain itu fic ini pun masih bisa di jamin ke OOC-annya 100% karena saya baru saja jatuh cinta pada grup dan couple ini. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan Typo, bahasa, EYD dan sebagainya. **

.

**Selain itu saya juga minta maaf karena chapter kali ini lebih ter fokus pada Jay sehingga Mikaram dan HyunJoon nyaris terabaikan *dilempar***

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Jay kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada dance yang sedang ia jalani. Ia tak mempedulikan seseorang yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah cukup mengganggunya hingga membuatnya kehilangan kosentrasi dari tadi.

"Hey! Jihwan. Bisa tidak kau jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini?" seru seseorang, kembali membuat Jay kehilangan kosentrasinya.

Jay mematikan musik dan memandang sosok Jinwoon yang dari setengah jam yang lalu mengganggu latihannya.

"Kalau kau tak suka kudiamkan, pergi saja sana." balas Jay.

Jinwoon hanya menatap Jay. Tak membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan Jay yang masih kesal karena latihannya diganggu.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggumu." ujarnya pelan, namun ia yakin kalau Jay masih bisa mendengarnya.

Benar saja. Jay tersentak mendengar kata-kata Jinwoon yang tak seperti biasanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menahan kepergian namja itu, Jinwoon sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Dia hanya bercanda kan? Dia akan kembali kesini lagi kan?" lirihnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Jinwoon akan menganggap serius perkataannya.

Segera saja, ia berlari menyusul Jinwoon, namun saat ia sudah sampai di koridor. Ia tak menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu. Rasa bersalah langsung menyergapnya. Ia tahu Jinwoon tidak suka didiamkan, entah itu olehnya atau orang lain. Hanya saja, meskipun dulu ia sering mengatakan hal yang sama pada sahabatnya itu, tak pernah sekalipun Jinwoon meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini.

'Apa aku menyakitinya lagi? Apa dia masih menyimpannya sehingga ia bersikap begitu?' batin Jay miris. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak tahu akan kemana. Keinginannya untuk melatih tariannya pun sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa aku menyakitimu lagi, Jinwoon?" lirihnya.

.

.

**(Mika POV)**

Kurebahkan tubuhku di lantai, memandangi langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan putih dan lembut seperti kapas. Kejadian malam itu masih sangat berbekas diingatanku. Entah kenapa, malam itu aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi menahannya untuk tetap berada disisiku. Dan diwaktu bersamaan, aku juga menyesal melakukannya. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu. Tak seharusnya aku menyakiti Jay lagi padahal aku sudah menyatakan menyerah.

"Mika hyung?" tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara yang kukenal menyapaku. Aku bangkit dan menoleh kearah suara.

"Ada apa, Jinwoon?" tanyaku pada sosok sahabat baik sang maknae.

"Tidak... hanya ingin menyapa saja." jawabnya dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul kemudian kembali merebahkan diri dan menatap langit. Bisa kurasakan, Jinwoon mengikuti kegiatanku yang tak jelas ini.

"Hyung, ternyata didiamkan oleh orang lain itu sangat mengesalkan ya?" ujarnya pelan.

Aku menoleh. Bisa kulihat wajahnya tak seceria biasanya, namun raut wajah itu sangat tak asing lagi bagiku. Raut wajah itu sama dengan saat aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Jay beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Aku bangkit dan menatapnya heran. "Siapa?" tanyaku.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan yang juga sangat kukenal.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya padamu hyung. Tidak akan seru jadinya." jawabnya.

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. Mungkinkah orang itu aku kenal?

Drrrt! Drrrrt!

Getaran dari ponselku membuyarkan perhatianku. '1 New Message'. Dengan cepat kutekan tombol read dan membaca pesan tersebut.

**From : Jay**

**Hyung, apa kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini?**

Aku tersenyum membaca isi pesan yang menurutku agak sedikit ambigu itu. Segera saja kubalas pesan tersebut.

**To : Jay**

**Ya.**** Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?**

Hei! Sedikit bercanda tak apa kan? Sudah lama aku tak bermain dengannya. Semoga saja ia meresponnya dengan baik. Tak sampai satu menit, balasannya pun datang.

**From : Jay**

**Hahahaha... Bisa saja kau hyung, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat yang kuyakin kau akan menyukainya. Aku juga mengajak yang lain kok :)**

Sayang sekali, sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik sehingga tak meladeni gurauanku.

**To : Jay**

**Oke. Jam 10 ku gedor kamarmu.**

Balasku. Dan balasannya pun datang dengan cepat.

**From : Jay**

**Jangan hyung, kita semua ketemu di stasiun saja jam 10.30**

**Oke hyung ganteng? Jangan lupa ya~~ **

Kututup layar ponselku dan kembali menoleh pada Jinwoon yang juga sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Seringaian yang muncul diwajahnya entah kenapa membuatku agak sedikit khawatir.

"Ada apa Jinwoon? Sepertinya kau sedang senang?" tanyaku.

Ia menoleh dan nyengir.

"Aku merasa minggu ini minggu yang menyenangkan hyung." jawabnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya tak mengerti dengan setumpuk pertanyaan berputar-putar diotakku.

"Hei hyung, Kalau kau, kenapa kau mendiamkan seseorang?" tanyanya dan kembali membuatku bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya.

Ia menghela nafas. "Hanya ingin tahu saja hyung… Mana tau alasanmu dengannya sama. Jadi aku bisa mengerti jika dia memang tak ingin diganggu." jawabnya.

Dengannya? Dengan siapa? Setahuku Jinwoon memang tak suka didiamkan. Tapi baru kali ini kudengar ia mengeluh tentang hal ini.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyaku

Ia menatapku dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Masalah lama yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kuhilangkan hyung. Padahal sudah seharusnya aku selesaikan sejak dulu. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali." jawabnya lirih.

Hei! Jawaban ini seperti orang yang sedang patah hati saja. Mungkinkah dia memang patah hati?

"Kau patah hati?" tanyaku

Ia tersentak kaget dan tertawa pelan. Bukan tawa lepas, melainkan tawa miris. Mungkinkah dugaanku memang benar?

"Ternyata memang benar ya… Kau ini cukup sulit dibaca tapi mudah sekali bagimu membaca orang lain. Yah…. Dugaanmu memang benar hyung. Aku patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya dengan orang yang sama." jawabnya. "Kau tahu hyung… Aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya namun ia tolak karena dia menyukai orang lain. Dan sampai saat ini aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya meskipun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku hanya akan menganggapnya sahabatku saja. Tapi jujur saja semua yang kukatakan itu tak pernah bisa kulakukan. Aku ini orang yang menyedihkan ya?"

Aku tertegun. Ia memang tak mengatakan siapa orang yang dimaksud, tapi aku bisa menebaknya.

"Memang menyedihkan, tapi jika aku jadi kau kurasa aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hanya bisa mendoakannya segala yang terbaik untuknya, meskipun orang itu bukan aku." ujarku.

Kudengar Jinwoon menghela nafas, dan bangkit mendadak.

"Menurutku kau lebih beruntung hyung. Kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." ujarnya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Kata-kata itu, sama dengan yang diucapkan Karam padaku malam itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkinkan? Dan meskipun cintaku memang berbalas, aku tak bisa mempertahankannya. Aku tidak bisa.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Karam tersentak kaget saat seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan amat sangat keras. Ia melihat Jay yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan senyum manis yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau lari-lari begitu?" tanyanya heran.

Jay menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. "Akhir pekan ini kau tidak ada acara ka hyung? Temani aku ke suatu tempatnya ya? Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu." jawabnya begitu sudah kembali normal.

Karam hanya memandang Jay lama kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, yang lainnya juga ikut kan?" tanyanya.

Jay mengangguk pasti. "Iya hyung. Lagian akan ada kejadian menarik disana. Hyung pasti menyesal kalau melewatkannya." jawabnya semangat.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat jam 10 okey?" ujar Karam menyetujui.

"Ah! Kalau untuk itu hyung duluan saja ke stasiun. Kita ketemu disana jam 10.30." ujar Jay.

Karam memandang roommate-nya heran. "Kenapa? Kita kan sekamar, kenapa malah janjian di stasiun?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Jay memutar otak sesaat untuk mencari jawaban terbaiknya. "Ah, itu. Aku ada urusan kecil dengan Jinwoon. Makanya kita ketemu di stasiun saja. Okey hyung?" bujuknya.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak terlambat, kalau terlambat aku tak jadi ikut." ujar Karam pasrah diikuti oleh ancaman tidak seriusnya.

"Hehehe... oke hyung! Aku gak akan telat kok. Sudah ya hyung, aku pergi lagi, sampai nanti..." dengan cengiran bocahnya, Jay pun kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

Karam menatap kepergian Jay heran. 'Ada yang tidak beres dengannya ya? Sikapnya semakin lama semakin aneh.' batinnya.

.

.

Jay menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor. Senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini menghilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh aura suram yang terpancar dari dirinya. Kepalnya ditundukkannya dalam-dalam. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga memutih dan bibir bawahnya pun digigit hingga nyaris berdarah.

"Hentikan..." lirihnya. "Kumohon hentikan! Knapa kai itu harus ada huh? Pergilah... Biarkan aku mencari yang lain..." tambahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyapanya.

Kaget? Tentu saja. Bahkan saking kagetnya, Jay tak sempat memakai topengnya. Tak ayal orang yang menyapanya tahu bahwa ia tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Ah! Kau yang di toilet tadi kan? Kenapa menangis?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Jay tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari sosok namja yang tadi nyaris menghancurkan pintu salah satu toilet di sekolahnya. Segera saja ia menghapus airmatanya dan memasang topengnya kembali.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok, hanya saja perutku sakit sekali." dustanya.

Namja itu hanya memandang Jay sesaat, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Jangan paksakan dirimu." ujarnya.

Jay mengangguk. "Gamsahamnida sunbae."

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae, rasanya formal sekali. Panggil hyung saja." ujar namja itu tiba-tiba.

Jay terlihat bingung dan sepertinya namja tersebut mengetahui permasalahannya.

"Jinyoung, namaku Jung Jinyoung." Namja yang mengaku bernama Jung Jinyoung tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Jay tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Jinyoung. "Ne, sekali lagi terima kasih Jinyoung hyung." ujarnya. "Namaku Jihwan, Jeon Jihwan." tambahnya kemudian.

"Ne, salam kenal Jihwan-ah... Ah! Lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat, nanti perutmu semakin sakit." ujar Jinyoung.

Jay mengangguk. "Ye, aku duluan hyung." ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menatapnya dalam.

"Jihwan... Kalau memang 'orang itu' dia, pantas saja si bodoh itu uring-uringan." ujarnya santai kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Jay menghentikan lagkahnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Pepohonan rindang dan beberapa bangku serta susunan bunga memberinya petunjuk bahwa ia sedang berada di taman depan asrama. Ia duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada didekatnya. Pikirannya pun kembali melayang pada sosok sunbae yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi.

'Kalau dia memang sunbae, kenapa aku baru melihatnya hari ini ya? Apa aku kurang memperhatikan sekitarku?' batinnya. 'Lebih baik ku tanya Jinwoon saja, mungkin dia mengenalnya, dia kan peka sekitar.'

Segera saja Jay mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada sahabatnya tersebut.

**To : Jinwoon **

**Dimana kau? Aku ingin bicara denganmu.**

Tak perlu menunggu lama, jawaban Jinwoon pun telah sampai.

**From : Jinwoon **

**Aku di kamar, Kau kesini saja.**

Jay berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

**To : Jinwoon **

**Baiklah, jangan melangkah dari tempatmu.**

Jay kembali menyimpan poselnya di saku celana trainingnya dan bergerak menuju kamar Jinwoon.

Tak sampai lima menit, Jay sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Jinwoon. Ia mengetok pintu tiga kali yang langsung dibukakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Cepat sekali kau datang?" tanya Jinwoon yang kaget melihat Jay sudah ada didepan kamarnya. Wajar saja kaget, mengingat kamarnya dan kamar Jay berlawanan arah dan berbeda dua lantai. Jika kamar Kay ada di lantai tiga sebelah timur, maka kamarnya berada di lantai satu sebelah barat.

"Hn... aku ada di taman saat menghubungimu tadi." jawab Jay. Ia menyusul Jinwoon memasuki kamar dan duduk di ranjang sahabatnya itu. Sementara Jinwoon duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Jay yang mendengar air shower dari kamar mandi tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Roommate-mu ada?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jinwoon menatap pintu kamar mandi sesaat kemudia kembali menghadap sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ya, jam segini dia baru pulang. Nanti setelah makan malam juga akan keluar lagi." jawab Jinwoon datar. "Kau mau bicara apa?" tanyanya balik.

Jay tersentak. "Ah! Itu... Aku ingin tanya, apa kita punya kakak kelas yang bernama Jung Jinyoung?" tanyanya langsung.

Jinwoon terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. 'Kenapa dia menanyakan si bodoh itu?' batinnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Jinwoon ingin ahu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jay.

Jay terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia menjawab. "Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya ingin tahu saja. Hari ini aku sudah dua kali tertangkap basah olehnya."

Jinwoon menaikkan alis matanya bingung. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Jay tak jelas. "Kau mengenalnya tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mengenal siapa?" tiba-tiba seseorang memotong pembicaraan mereka. Sontak saja dua pemuda yang bersahabat itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis berambut coklat terang sedang memandang mereka bingung dengan sebuah handuk bertengger dilehernya.

"J... Jinyoung hyung?" ujar Jay kaget.

Jinyoung menatap Jay yang mesih terkaget-kaget. "Lho Jihwan? Bukannya kau tadi kembali ke kamarmu? Kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya membuat dua orang didepannya tersentak kaget.

"Ah... itu..." Jay tak bisa menjawab karena terlalu kaget.

"Apa perutmu sudah baikan? Tidak sakit lagi kan?" tanya Jinyoung, tak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi karena pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Iya hyung, sudah tidak sakit lagi kok." jawab Jay mencoba memasang topengnya kembali yang tadinya memang sengaja dilepasnya.

Jinwoon melihat reaksi Jay yang sedikit aneh menatap curiga sahabatnya itu. "perutmu sakit Jihwan?" tanyanya asal.

Jay menatap Jinwoon sesaat dan langsung menunduk begitu mengetahui sahabatnya itu curiga padanya.

"Begitulah..." jawabnya berusaha tenang.

Jinwoon menatap Jinyoung. "benar begitu hyung?" tanyanya seraya mencoba mengambil informasi yang terlewatkan olehnya.

Jinyoung mengannguk pasti. "Ya, aku mendapatinya menangis dua kali hari ini. ia bilang perutnya sakit." jawabnya polos.

Jinwoon menatap Jay tajam, sementara yang dipandang hanya bisa menghindari tatapan tersebut. Jinyoung yang merasakan perubahan suasana tersebut, kembali membuka suara.

"Maaf... apa aku sudah salah bicara?" tanyanya.

Jinwoon menatap roommate-nya tersebut. "Sama sekali tidak kok hyung, aku malah berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau aku jadi tahu bahwa bocah ini juga bisa menangis." Jawabnya sambil melirik Jay yang masih menunduk.

Jinyoung mengembangkan senyumnya. "Syukurlah... kupikir aku sudah salah bicara. Suasananya langsung berubah sih..." ujarnya.

Jinwoon hanya bergumam kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jay yang kini tengah tersenyum dan mengobrol ringan dengan Jinyoung.

to be continued

.

.

Makasih buat yang masih setia menunggu fic ini... sekali lagi maaf baru di update setelah sekitar 2 bulan ditinggal

_Balasan Review :_

_**Sayu **__: mereka emang pabbo... terlebih-lebih karam... seenaknya bikin kesimpulan sendiri. Hehehe... lanjutannya sudah datang~~~ :D_

_**Cho Seo Ryun**__ : ne... gomawo :D mereka emang pabbo... kadang jadi kesel sendiri sama mereka *ditendang*_

_**Joongiejungjung**__ : aduuuh... maaf ya udah bikin anak kamu begitu bodoh... *dihajar karam* entah kenapa saya senang menyiksanya disini. Beneran sedih ya? kenapa aku gak nemu di mana sedihnya? *kalut sendiri*_

_**Sparkyuminnie**__ : Siaaaaap~~~~ :D maaf ya... lama banget update-nya. Selain sibuk sama yang namanya kuliah dan kampus, modem saya mendadak berpindah tangan sehingga saya harus nyari waktu luang dulu buat ngetik dan ke warnet._

_**Haku Rionkeyazawa**__ : maaf~~ yang chapter ini malah lebih dikit lagi, bahkan bisa dibilang nyaris gak ada *pundung dikamar mika* yah... kira-kira begitulah, tapi bukan masokis yang biasa kita kenal ya... maksud aku disini mereka orang-orang yang menikmati kesedihan dan kesakitan (dalam hal ini yag dimaksudkan perasaan) mereka sehingga tidak mau membaginya dengan orang lain. Chapter ini baru di update setelah ditinggal selama 2 bulan lebih. Hehehe *kabur sebelum dilempar*_

_**Hime Sarang Karam**__ : makasih~~ :D maaf update-nya super telat (_ _)_

_**Karin Love DaeGukNamAh**__ : kalau aku sih tergantung kapan bisanya. Kadang bisa dua kali seminggu, sekali seminggu bahkan baru di update setelah ditinggal 2 bulan. Makasih ya... maaf kalo aku gak bikin character ceweknya, soalnya aku emang agak kurang suka kalau ada ceweknya, entah kenapa aku juga gak tau. Oh iya, judul lagu yang didengerin karam itu Miss You dari S.M The Ballad._

_**AllraysSilver :**__ Hi juga... ;) gak apa-apa kok... aku juga minta maaf, soalnya aku cuma bisa bikin ff yaoi. Dan makasih udah mau baca dan jga review~~ ;D _

_**AiMii**__**:**__ Mesra? Benarkah? Hahaha... Jay nya lagi muter otak buat mereka sekaligus buat dirinya sendiri #plak_

_**Iid : **__iya, dia menganggap dirinya sedang menjalani misi penting dari hati nuraninya. Iya, Jay emang senengnya ngurus hyung-hyungnya baru ngurus dirinya sendiri *dirajam*_

Baiklah... akhir kata saya ucapkan

**Gomawo and ****Review please...**


End file.
